The Morning After
by sweetandlovely
Summary: The Morning After' is the sequel to 'Man! I Feel Like A Woman'. Charlie has given in to instinct and is now being driven home by Joey to face the music. A CJ fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Morning After

**_I received several requests to continue the story of 'Man! I Feel Like A Woman'. So, here's the first of a few extra chapters. ~S&L~ xx_**

Chapter 1

Charlie looked out of the passenger window at the trees which appeared to be moving. In fact, it was Joey's car that she had borrowed from her father, which was moving. It travelled along the road leading from Joey's home in Yabbie Creek to Charlie's, in Summer Bay.

Everything had happened so quickly and Charlie's mind was whirling like a Dervish, much like the optical illusion of trees moving outside the car window.

How was she going to explain this one to her family and friends? She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window.

Joey glanced at Charlie, feeling a little shy now that both had admitted an attraction for the other. Things had happened so quickly; they had barely met twenty four hours before and her life had already been turned upside down by this beautiful, tall brunette who had inadvertently exposed her inner-yearnings to Joey and now, completely sober, was probably struggling to maintain her nerve.

Joey reached out and let her hand rest lightly on Charlie's bare leg. Charlie jumped and moved her leg away to disallow Joey's hand from resting there. Joey felt a slight stab at her heart but tried not to let it upset her. After all, Charlie was new to all this and would certainly have moments when she would hardly be able to cope at all.

Charlie said nothing but continued to look out of the passenger window. Joey put her hand back on the steering wheel and inwardly sighed.

***

The '_Welcome to Summer Bay_' sign was now within sight and Joey wondered if Charlie had lost her confidence. Charlie had invited her out to dinner that evening, but Joey was not going to hold her to something which she may now be uncomfortable with. Joey hoped Charlie would mention it again but, if she did not, Joey would pick herself up, dust herself off and start all over again.

"You'd better direct me to your home, unless you'd prefer me to drop you somewhere else?" Joey said giving Charlie options.

Charlie looked over at Joey and tried to think of something to say, but could not find the words. Joey glanced at Charlie and her heart sank; Charlie was losing her nerve before her eyes and there was little she could do. She could see the ocean straight ahead and made for the front. Finding a parking space, she pulled over and switched off the ignition.

Neither girl said anything for a few moments; both concentrating on the view out on the horizon.

"My dad used to bring my brother and me down here when we were kids. He had a boat and he'd take us fishing with him." Joey recalled. "When he bought the club, he named it 'The Trawler Club' because he used to work on the trawlers down at the Summer Bay docks when he first left school; that was before mum, Brett and I came along. He used to say it was the greatest freedom he'd ever had; being out on a boat."

"Joey... I..."

"It's okay Charlie, I know what you're gonna say. Well, it was nice while it lasted." Joey said, trying to sound cheerful but feeling a large lump forming at the back of her throat.

Charlie closed her mouth again, unable to continue. Joey wished Charlie would get out of the car so should could head off back to her own life in Yabbie Creek and shut down for a while.

Charlie took one or two breaths, trying to control her emotions.

"It's not that I don't.... want to be with you, it's just... I'm not sure how I'll handle things. What do I do first? What do I say? What do I..."

Joey looked across at Charlie and felt a little relieved that the brunette wasn't dismissing her feelings as carelessly as she had surmised. She tentatively reached out again; this time touching Charlie's hand. Charlie did not shy away, but curled one finger around Joey's. She looked shyly at the girl in the driver's seat but the driver smiled back, reassuringly.

"Charlie, I won't promise you it will be simple because it won't and that's why I am not going to push you. I am happy to leave things here if you prefer and if you want to see me again... well, perhaps you can contact me. I'm very keen on you Charlie and would love to see you again."

Charlie felt a wave of excitement travel up her spine. She remembered the lovely feeling she had experienced when Joey's lips had touched her own, and now considered a kiss from another, would pale into insignificance.

She smiled at Joey and closed her eyes briefly as a sign of affection for Joey. Joey's heart beat a little quicker and she squeezed Charlie's hand.

"I'd like you to meet my sister." Charlie said. "But, I'm not sure at the moment if I want to explain..."

"Hey! I've given you a ride home as a mate, that's all." Joey confirmed, comfortingly.

"Thank you."

Joey looked about her and back at Charlie.

"I suppose a little kiss is out of the question?"

Charlie smiled and blushed. She also looked about, and then moved closer to Joey. Joey moved likewise and their lips met gently; slightly moving against the other.

Charlie's heart strings began to twang wildly and she smiled into their kiss.

Joey slowly pulled away.

"Why were you smiling?" She asked with a grin.

Charlie chuckled and blushed again.

"I was just thinking how wonderful you feel against my lips. You're so soft and gentle." She said, touching Joey's lips with her finger tip.

A noise a little way from the car made them jump. The Bait Shop was having its shutter pulled down after closing for the day.

"Oh my god! It's Alf!" Charlie cried, looking over at Alf Stewart as he fastened a padlock.

"It's okay Charlie! Breathe! He's not taking a blind bit of notice of us; I'm sure if he'd seen anything, his eyes would be out on stalks by now!" Joey conjectured.

Charlie exhaled and laughed weakly.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm gonna be a trial to you. I shall be as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof!"

Joey smiled.

"It's okay. You'll get used to things in time and who knows, one day you might even be proud to call me your girlfriend... I hope." She added quietly.

Charlie looked at Joey sharply.

"It's not that I wouldn't be proud, it's just that I don't know how to handle anything at the moment."

Joey smiled.

"Don't worry. Now, do I get to meet your sister today?"

***

Joey pulled up and parked across the back of Charlie's car in the driveway.

"Are you nervous?" Joey asked, unbuckling her seat belt.

"A little."

"Me too!" Joey grinned.

"You? Why?"

"Well, don't forget, I'm meeting your family for the first time! At least you managed to dodge mine this morning!"

"There's another thing... You'll probably meet Leah again and I'm not quite sure how she will react. She was pretty upset about me being out all night and nobody knowing where I was..."

"Yeah, and I think she was pretty pissed off that I was in the toilet cubicle with you last night. I think she thought I was taking advantage of you!" Joey grinned. "Oh well, tin hats on! Let's go face the music!"

The girls climbed out of the car and walked up the pathway leading to the kitchen door. Upon reaching it, Charlie looked back at Joey and their finger tips met in a gesture of solidarity.

Charlie opened the door and walked into an empty kitchen. Taking advantage of this little respite, Joey wove an arm around Charlie's waist and kissed her cheek. Charlie blushed but her heart beat a little quicker at Joey's touch. She turned to give Joey her lips when suddenly, footsteps were heard as someone approached, and Joey jumped quickly away from Charlie.

Leah appeared before them.

"God Charlie! I've been so worried about you!" She said, taking Charlie into her arms.

"I'm sorry Leah! I didn't mean to worry you or any of the other girls. I was so drunk, I just got lost!"

"Well, as long as you're safe and back home now, that's the main thing." Leah smiled.

Suddenly, Leah noticed Joey standing a few feet away. She stiffened and pulled away from Charlie.

"What's she doing here?" She asked, rather ungraciously.

"Do you remember Joey from last night?" Charlie asked, taking Joey by the arm and walking her nearer to Leah.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't understand why she's here now!" Leah said suspiciously.

Joey felt the slight which Leah intended.

"It was Joey whom I stayed with last night." Charlie said, swallowing.

"You told me it was the owner's daughter who gave you a bed for the night!" Leah said accusingly.

"Just so. Meet Joey Collins; her family own The Trawler Club!"

"How do you do?" Joey said, cordially holding out her hand to Leah.

"How are you?" Leah said stiffly; ignoring Joey's extended limb.

Joey let her arm fall by her side and nervously licked her lips.

"Would you like a coffee, Joey?"

Joey nodded and thanked Charlie.

"Is Ruby at home, Leah?" Charlie asked brightly, trying to change the atmosphere in the room.

"She's at The Diner with Annie. I think they're working on their assignments together."

"Oh, in that case, I think we'll head out and meet up. We'll see you later, Leah!"

"Yeah."

Joey nodded and smiled nervously at Leah, then followed Charlie to the door.

***

The girls jumped into Joey's car and Joey took a deep breath.

"Wow! That was worse than I expected! She certainly doesn't like me, does she?"

Charlie looked anxiously at Joey.

"She'll be fine! She was just worried that I was out all night. She really is such a lovely person, Joey. She's one of my best friends!"

Joey exhaled.

"Joey? Don't worry."

Joey chuckled.

"Funny, it was me saying that to you a while back!"

"Well, what goes around comes around!" Charlie smiled. "Let's go and have that coffee at The Diner and meet up with Ruby."

"Will she be angry too?" Joey asked with a frown.

"No, she'll probably laugh! It's the first time I've got ratted and stayed out all night! I'm probably her hero now!"

"And what does that make me?" Joey enquired with interest.

"A very pretty and exciting companion." Charlie said, smiling gently.

Joey smiled happily and started the ignition; heading off towards The Diner.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After

Chapter 2

Ruby began to wave frantically when she noticed Charlie's entrance into The Diner. She jumped from her chair and ran over to her sister, hugging her tightly and giggling.

"Hi Rubes!" Charlie said, hugging her sister likewise but paling slightly.

"God! What happened to you last night, Charlie? I've never known you not get home before!"

"I was very drunk and... a friend took pity on me and gave me a bed for the night." Charlie answered, glancing at her silent companion.

"Oh that sucks! I thought at least you were sleeping rough in a gutter somewhere!" Ruby giggled.

Annie, Ruby's friend, gave Charlie a look of disapproval from their table but continued to drink her strawberry shake.

"Ruby, I'd like you to meet Joey. Joey is the one who rescued me last night!"

"Hey! Glad to know ya, Joey!" Ruby said cheerfully. "And thanks for looking out for my depraved sister! I can't trust her to go anywhere without me!"

Joey grinned. She liked the sound of Ruby.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby. It was my pleasure. She was a good girl, really; she wasn't even sick!"

Ruby laughed.

"Come on, come and sit with Annie and me. We've just about finished our assignments and were thinking of ordering some food. Why don't you join us?"

"We'll stay for a coffee, but then..." Charlie said, glancing at Joey.

"We're popping by to visit an old aunt of mine who lives in the area." Joey finished.

Charlie smiled gratefully at Joey for the 'off the cuff' excuse.

"Cool." Ruby smiled. "Annie, this is Joey; a mate of Charlie's. She rescued her last night when she was pis... I mean, drunk!" She said behind her hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Annie said with reserve.

"And you."

"Okay, what are you having, Annie?"

"My usual please."

"Okay, two usual's and two coffees, coming up!" Ruby cried.

"Here sweetheart!" Charlie said, opening her purse. "Pay with this."

She handed her sister a note to cover the food and Ruby 'whooped' with glee.

"Can I keep the change?" She asked eagerly.

"Don't push your luck!" Charlie said, raising her eyebrows.

Annie sat looking at Charlie and Joey from the other side of the table. She eyed Joey suspiciously and then, fidgeted around with her homework.

"What is the assignment?" Joey asked with interest.

"We're studying 'Austen' in English Lit and trying to establish why she wrote certain things and if they have any bearing."

"Ooh, I love Jane Austen's work!"

Annie looked at Joey with disdain.

"I suppose you've watched 'Pride and Prejudice, like a thousand times!"

"Strangely enough, no! I've never seen any of the Austen adaptations; I feel they can't do her wit justice." Joey casually remarked.

Charlie gave her a sideways look.

"So, if I was to say to you, what are your feelings with regard to the way Elizabeth Bennett behaves immediately after her refusal of Mr. Darcy's proposal, what would you say?" Annie challenged.

"His first or second?" Joey asked quickly.

"First." Annie said, starting to feel a little unsure.

Joey took a deep breath and rubbed her chin.

"Well, when she finds herself alone, she sits down and cries for half an hour! The crisp precision of that half-hour bawl is typically Elizabeth and typical of Jane Austen, too. A fifteen-minute howl would show a lack of sensibility and a full hour, a lack of sense. Weeping, in Elizabeth's case, gives way to 'agitated reflections', and by the next morning she turns, sensibly, to the remedy of 'air and exercise' and to a serious rethinking about Mr. Darcy's motives."

Annie's mouth fell open as Joey spoke. Charlie pressed her hand to her lips; trying not to laugh.

"Oh." Was all Annie could manage to say.

"There we go; two coffees!" Ruby said, proudly placing the cups in front of her sister and Joey. "God! Has someone died?" She asked sensing an atmosphere.

"No, not in the least. We've just been discussing your assignment." Joey grinned. "An interesting one; I quite envy you!"

"Well, you're more than welcome to do my homework!" Ruby grinned.

"I wouldn't dream of depriving you!" Joey laughed.

"Besides that, what would be the point of someone doing your homework for you?" Charlie asked sipping her coffee.

"The point being, I'd have a hell of a lot more free time for fun!" Ruby grinned, wickedly.

Annie frowned and returned to her books.

The girls finished their coffees and after noticing Leah turn up for her evening shift, made a move for home.

***

Once again, Joey parked across the back of Charlie's car and the girls smiled at each other as they walked into the empty house.

"How come you knew all that stuff about Jane Austen's work?" Charlie asked as she threw her bag onto the kitchen table and grinning at her new girlfriend.

"I've been around." Joey said with a wink.

Charlie frowned and Joey stepped closer.

"Besides, I read a book recently where it said just that, so I was cheating really!"

Charlie laughed and allowed Joey's arms to snake around her slender waist.

"So, I have you all to myself, huh?" Joey grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Charlie blushed prettily but averted her eyes from Joey's. Every time she looked into Joey's eyes she blushed and felt as silly as a school girl with a crush on the prefect.

Joey placed her lips on Charlie's cheek and moved them gently around near to Charlie's ear; her warm breath causing Charlie to shiver with delight. She turned to face Joey; her eyes at last finding courage to seek the pleasure Joey's offered.

Slowly, Joey's mouth moved towards Charlie's and as their lips touched, the moist-softness of Joey set Charlie's heart aflame and she pushed her own lips with more force against Joey, their kiss intensifying immediately.

Charlie moaned softly as Joey's lips massaged her own. Her heart beat rapidly and she was quickly aware that her body was catching fire.

Joey's hand moved from Charlie's waist; travelling up and down her spine; her touch adding fuel to Charlie's already raging fire. Her tongue touched Charlie's lips and was welcomed in most cordially as Charlie held on tightly to her body.

Suddenly, the house phone rang and Charlie sprung away from Joey and stood panting before her.

"I-I better go and answer the..." Charlie stammered and ran off, red-faced, into the lounge.

Joey closed her eyes, feeling breathless. It was seldom she made-out quite as intensely and without trying to take it further, but she did not want to push Charlie too far, so soon.

Charlie walked back into the kitchen and smiled shyly.

"It was a wrong number." She said, unsure if the rush back into Joey's receptive arms or to take the safer route by suggesting dinner.

She decided on the latter and after changing from Joey's clothes into some very tight skinny jeans and a flouncy top, they left to eat in a small restaurant further along the coast.

***

The 'Sea Shell' restaurant was small but romantic. It had its share of coastal gimmicks, like the Sea Urchin shell lamps on each table, which flickered prettily and cast a dim candle-light, aiding and abetting romantic couples wanting to express their love for one another but not to the world in general. The Sea Shell was famous for its tasty seafood and their service was splendid.

Charlie sat back in her chair in the corner and sighed contentedly.

"Wow! That was wonderful!" Joey grinned as she laid down her napkin.

"Mmm, and now I'm fit to burst!" Charlie said, sighing again and shifting uncomfortably in her tight jeans.

Joey grinned and leaned forward; removing a crumb of bread from Charlie's hair.

"Were you saving this for later?" She smiled.

Charlie could not answer. She was too busy marvelling at how even the simplest of contact could set her soul on fire. Instead, she leaned forward and touched Joey's lips with her own.

Joey was overwhelmed! She knew Charlie was not drunk; she'd only had one glass of wine. The kiss was short but very sweet and Joey grinned like a Cheshire cat when they parted.

"What was that for?" She asked.

Charlie blushed fearing she may have overstepped the mark.

"No reason; I just wanted to." She replied shyly.

Joey smiled and returned the favour; this time the kiss lasting longer and starting to become more heated until a waiter cleared his throat; waiting to take their dessert order.

***

After their meal, they strolled along a long stretch of beach in the moonlight. The evening was comfortably warm and the sea gentle. Charlie allowed Joey to take her hand as they walked silently together; each with her own set of thoughts.

"When can I see you again?" Joey asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll be working nights all this coming week." Charlie murmured sadly.

"And I'll be working days and all day next Saturday too. It looks like fate is dealing us a bad hand all of a sudden!"

"Maybe I can come into your shop to buy something when I'm off duty?" Charlie suggested hopefully.

"It will be an expensive relationship if every time you want to see me, you have to buy something, especially in 'Cue'!"

"I'll get staff discount, won't I? Besides maybe I wouldn't mind the expense." Charlie grinned. "Maybe it will be worth it!"

"What to see me or to line your wardrobe a little more?"

"Maybe a little of each!"

Joey giggled.

"Just be sure I'm free to serve you then... I don't want to have any of the other girls falling over themselves to help you."

"Especially not that scary woman who had me before you did!"

"What are you saying, Charlie? I thought I was your first girlfriend!" Joey said, trying to look serious.

"What?" Charlie asked innocently. "I-I meant that woman who tried to sell me a ball gown!"

Joey grinned and pulled Charlie into her arms. She loved Charlie's naivety. She touched Charlie with her lips and felt hot blood rush through her veins as Charlie quickly reacted to her love making. Something told her this relationship was not going to be a mere dalliance, but something which would develop and flourish with time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning After

Chapter 3

Charlie chewed the end of her pen and gazed thoughtfully out into the main office. She and Joey had enjoyed a wonderful evening together on their first date, and though still a little nervous, she was now enjoying the first pangs of withdrawal symptoms of not seeing Joey. Joey, in reality, was sleeping in her bedroom at The Trawler Club, not five minutes' walk from the Police station. Charlie glanced at her watch; the time was three fifteen in the morning. It would be unfair to ring her at this time; after all, Joey needed her sleep, didn't she?

Charlie laid down the pen and stood. She yawned and stretched and decided on a cup of strong coffee to keep her going through the shift. Stepping out into the main office, she met with Angelo; himself, heading for a caffeine fix.

"I can do without these shifts, you know, Charlie; a newly married man needs the softness of his woman's arms!" He complained.

"Yeah, well, we can all do without shifts, Constable, but someone has to do them! Besides, who's to say you are the only one loved up?"

The words escaped Charlie's lips before she had time to check them. If she could rewind the moment, she would. As it was, she had to fight the impulse not to cover her mouth after such a statement. Instead, her face flushed and in her haste to pour out a coffee and be done, she slopped a little of the hot contents over her thumb and silently cursed; wincing in pain.

"Oh yeah?" Angelo laughed, quite oblivious to her plight. "Is there something you're not telling me, Charlie?" He said, digging her in the ribs rather annoyingly, with his big, fat elbow.

"No. Why?" She squeaked; her thumb glowing.

"Come on, you can tell me! Is there a new man in your life?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Charlie said, rather too quickly.

"Ah! There is! I knew it! You've been sitting there starry eyed for the last two nights! So come on, spill."

"Angelo, I swear I haven't got a man in my life! Now, can we just forget about it and get on with our work?"

Charlie turned and walked back to her office; her thumb throbbing in discomfort. Angelo watched her go, with a silly smirk on his face.

***

Charlie put her thumb in her mouth to get some relief as her mobile phone bleeped. She picked it up and smiled when she saw Joey's name on the display.

'_Hey! I can't sleep, so thought I'd drop you a text. I miss you and can't wait to see you again! J.x'_

'_I miss you too! Put on your dressing gown and meet me outside your place. I'm going walkabout! C.x'_

Charlie jumped out of the chair and quickly put on her leather jacket. Her heart started to thump with excitement at the prospect of seeing Joey and breaking the rules. At least the pain in her thumb was temporarily forgotten!

"I'm gonna take a break. See you in twenty." She remarked casually to Angelo as she headed for the Police station door.

"But...!"

It was too late; Charlie was out of the building before Angelo could protest. She jumped into a police vehicle and drove towards The Trawler Club.

***

She parked a little way from the entrance to the club. She got out and cagily walked along towards the main doors. Yabbie Creek was quiet, but for one or two cars passing through from time to time.

"Hey! Charlie!" Joey hissed.

Charlie looked towards the sound and saw Joey beckoning her towards a concealed entrance to a storage shed next to the main building. Charlie quickly followed and found herself in a small room containing boxes of provisions normally reserved for club nights.

"Hey, can I tempt you with a packet of crisps and a bottle of pop?" Joey asked seductively.

"Hey." Charlie replied; too in awe of Joey to say more.

Joey grinned and took Charlie's hand.

"Ouch!" Charlie winced.

"Charlie! What's wrong? Where have I hurt you?" Joey panicked.

"No, it's not your fault! I burnt my thumb on some hot coffee just now and it hurts like hell!"

"Let me see!" Joey said, taking up Charlie's hand. "Did you run cold water on it?"

"No, I didn't have time."

"Charlie!" Joey cried incredulously. "You should have done that to take the heat out. Come with me!"

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked as Joey led her away from the store room and into the main building.

"I'm gonna run cold water on it now and hope it's not too late!"

"Too late for what?" Charlie laughed.

"Well, you never know! It might just drop off!"

Charlie giggled.

"Besides, maybe I like to administer to my girlfriend's needs." Joey said quietly.

'_Girlfriend'. _It seemed odd being referred to as a woman's girlfriend, but not unpleasantly so. Charlie found it quiet exciting. It was like being in a secret club when she was a kid; having passwords and initiation tests before joining. Of course, in this club, there were only two members and so far, the initiation tests had been simple and very pleasant!

Joey turned on the cold tap and gently placed Charlie's red thumb under the chilly water. Her thumb felt soothed almost immediately, but she wasn't sure if it was the cool water against her hot skin or the feel of Joey's hand holding her so carefully.

After a few minutes, Joey turned off the tap and reached for a towel; gently dabbing Charlie's thumb dry. Then she raised Charlie's hand to her lips and kissed the thumb tenderly.

Charlie smiled as Joey glanced up at her.

"How does that feel?" Joey asked with a grin.

"Much better! Your lips did the trick, I think!" Charlie replied with a giggle.

"Good. Now perhaps I can do some more tricks with them!" Joey said, gathering Charlie into her arms and kissing her hard on the lips.

Charlie's heart soared with delight as Joey's lips conveyed all kinds of messages to her. Joey's hand slipped under Charlie's leather jacket and over her work shirt making its way to her back, where it fondled her gently through the material.

The kiss continued until Charlie broke away, needing to breathe. She stood breathlessly looking at Joey who cutely tilted her head; grinning like a naughty school girl.

"Your lungs need a few work-outs, officer!" Joey chuckled.

"They're not used to such attention." Charlie replied.

"Well, I know just the right trainer."

"If only we can get our working patterns sorted out, then maybe..."

Charlie's words were cut short as a door opened and Joey's father stood in his pyjamas looking tired and confused at the sight of his daughter standing with her arms inside a Police Officer's jacket, having obviously been enjoying a crafty fumble. A huge dog on a short metal chain gave an obligatory 'woof' and wagged it's tail wildly when spying Joey.

Charlie stepped back quickly; her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Mr. Collins asked with a frown.

"Erm, dad, this is my girlfriend, Charlie."

Mr. Collins looked back at Charlie but was unsure of what to say. Was she a real Officer of the Law or had she just dressed for the occasion in some kind of kinky game for his daughter's pleasure? Regardless of which, she looked totally hot and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

He nodded his head and mumbled to Joey to keep the noise down as her mother thought they had intruders. He took one more look at Charlie and made good his escape, pulling behind him a reluctant hound.

Charlie swallowed hard and began to look anxious. Joey's father didn't look too happy to see her there with her arms wrapped around his daughter, at such an ungodly hour of the morning. He probably thought she'd been with Joey all night! What was she thinking of? She quickly pulled away from Joey and blinked a few times.

"I-I had better be getting back." She stammered; edging towards the door.

"Charlie! Don't go yet!"

"No, no I had better. I'm on duty and I shouldn't be here."

She turned and almost ran out of the building.

Joey watched her depart; her heart sinking with disappointment. She wanted to explain to Charlie that her parents had no issues with her being gay and would be glad to meet Charlie; the woman who was causing their daughter sleepless nights.

She tied her short dressing gown about her waist and ran out into the dark street after Charlie. Charlie was climbing into the Police vehicle when Joey called out her name.

"Charlie! Wait!"

Charlie closed the door and started the engine. Too late! Joey had opened the passenger door and jumped inside.

"Charlie! Don't go yet. I'm sorry for what happened. Mum sleeps very lightly and probably heard us moving around and talking. They won't be annoyed, honestly. They'll love you when they meet you properly, I promise!"

"It doesn't matter, Joey! I was still there when I should have been on duty. I'm a Senior Constable for god's sake! I'm supposed to give a good example!"

"Oh Charlie! Relax. It's the early hours of the morning and no one is around. Who can you give a good example to at this time of the day?"

Charlie closed her anxious eyes and laughed. She looked at Joey and grinned.

"I can see you're gonna get me into a right puddle of trouble!"

"Well, maybe that's my intention Officer, and can I say, you look so hot in that uniform?"

Charlie blushed and giggled.

Joey leaned over and placed her lips against Charlie's. Charlie heart jolted in her breast at Joey's contact and she moaned softly.

Suddenly, Joey's lips became still and broke away from Charlie's. Charlie looked at Joey in surprise but noticed Joey's eyes were looking over her shoulder and outside the car.

A pair of dark blue uniform trousers stood the other side of the driver's window. Charlie closed her eyes and sunk lifelessly into her seat.

"What was that I was saying about giving a good example?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Morning After

Chapter 4

Angelo looked down at Charlie with a look of complete amazement. Joey sat hardly knowing if to laugh or cry. Charlie felt the sky had fallen in.

She slowly wound down the driver's window and looked sheepishly at Angelo.

"What's going on?" He asked loftily.

"I dunno; what do you mean?" Charlie answered; playing for time.

Angelo stooped slightly and looked in at Joey.

"She looks like a woman to me."

"Well of course I'm a woman! What were you expecting? A tom cat!" Joey hissed.

Charlie spluttered and smothered her mirth with a cough.

"Charlie?" Angelo nudged, looking horrified. "Are you telling me you're a...?"

"A what?" Charlie yelled, suddenly turning angrily to Angelo. "Has it really got anything to do with you, Mr. Married guy?"

Angelo looked startled at Charlie's attack.

"I-I didn't realize you were a ....you can't be! I won't let you!"

"Well, Surprise! Surprise!" Charlie jeered.

Joey glanced at the Senior Constable. She hadn't expected Charlie to react in this way. She swallowed and wondered if either party really needed her around. She tentatively reached out to release the door handle when Charlie shot her a look.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Joey jumped a foot into the air and landed with a thump.

"I thought you might want some.... to sort out this... "

"Just stay where you are!" Charlie barked.

Joey nodded vigorously; afraid to oppose the angry Police Officer.

"What I do on my break, Constable Rosetta, is my business and when I want your advice or opinion, I shall ask for it, but not before. Kindly go about your business and I will be back shortly!"

Angelo stood to attention and giving both women an uncertain glance, darted off in the direction of the Police Station.

There was a deathly silence in the Police vehicle. Joey dared not breathe and Charlie wondering how she was going to get through the next ten minutes.

"Oh dear god; what am I gonna do now?" Charlie prayed out loud; shaking slightly.

"Did you want me to say anything or... would you rather I remained silent?" Joey asked, hesitantly.

Charlie chuckled and looked at her companion.

"I'm sorry about that, Joey! I think I went 'cop mode' on you! Sorry, I was acted like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Charlie! Far from it. I just wished it hadn't happened. I have a horrible feeling you're going to be saying farewell... maybe for good! Am I right?" Joey asked, looking at Charlie sadly.

"Farewell?" Charlie replied in confusion.

"Aren't you going to push me out of the door and drive back to the Police station and cry '_April Fool'_ to that Policeman?"

Charlie frowned and looked slightly hurt by Joey's suggestion.

"Joey! I'm not gonna do anything of the sort! Okay, I've just had a very embarrassing encounter, and though it's uncomfortable, it doesn't mean that I won't get over it! And ten to one, Mr. Rosetta has a much redder face then me! Besides, it's not even April!"

Joey smiled and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Thank god!"

Charlie smiled, but her smile soon turned into a giggle; a giggle which was so infectious that it wasn't long before Joey joined in and both girls were wiping away tears from their eyes.

"Come here!" Charlie grinned, taking Joey into her arms and squeezing her tightly. "I said you were gonna get me into a puddle of trouble, except I didn't realize it was gonna be a tsunami!"

Joey found Charlie's lips and kissed her fondly.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help? Should I accompany you to the Police Station, Officer?"

"No. I shall have to face this music by myself. But I'd better go, and you need to get some rest!" Charlie ordered.

"How do you think I'm gonna rest now?" Joey asked, pulling a face. "There's no way I'm getting any sleep while I'm worrying about you!"

"I'll text you later. So, clear off now and let me get back to my work and ..."

Joey smiled and placed her lips once more on Charlie's.

"Text me?"

"I promise." Charlie replied tweaking Joey's button nose.

Joey got out of the car and walked quickly back to the club. Charlie watched until she was out of sight. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This shift was going to be a long one.

***

Charlie stepped into the quiet Police station and looked about for Angelo. Angelo appeared from behind the reception desk and grinned sheepishly at his senior officer.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to intrude." He said, quietly.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have known better. I was out of order and certainly not acting responsibly. Please accept my apology."

"Charlie, I had no idea..."

"Neither did I until recently. It sorta happened very quickly. I guess it's been there but never properly awoken."

"I still can't believe it. When we were together you never..."

"Just because I never showed any signs, doesn't mean they didn't exist."

Angelo lowed his eyes; still struggling with the new information.

"Angelo, I'd rather this didn't get out just yet. I haven't even told my sister, so please, say nothing."

Angelo swallowed and nodded his head.

"Who is she?" He asked quietly.

"Her name is Joey Collins. Her father owns The Trawler Club."

"Is that where you met?"

"Where we met for the second time. I first met her in a shop."

Angelo raised his eyebrows; a grin appearing on his face.

"What sort of a shop?"

"Not 'that' sort of a shop! Honestly Angelo! Your mind! She works in Cue and helped me pick out an outfit."

Angelo smirked.

"Shut up!" Charlie laughed. "Then we met accidentally, again, the same evening in her father's club; she sort of took care of me over night... "

"I bet she did!" Angelo said with a big grin on his face; enjoying the image.

"She took care of me over night when I was drunk! Our relationship so far isn't based on sex... like ours was!"

"Charlie! Don't say that! Surely it was more to you than just that?" Angelo cried.

"No, not really. That's why I knew our relationship wasn't going anywhere Ang'. I wasn't willing to sacrifice your happiness just to be like everyone else. Yeah, sure I want the happy family bit like everyone else, but it has to be with the right person and I'm afraid you weren't that person!" Charlie said, trying to look sad.

"Lucky I found the right person, then!" Angelo grinned; polishing his new wedding ring.

"And I'm pleased for you!"

"Is she the right person for you?" Angelo asked, quietly.

Charlie pondered for a while, studying her boot laces.

"Maybe. But it's still early days and who knows what might happen in the next forever time?"

"I think you already know!" Angelo announced with a grin and walked off to make a coffee.

Charlie stood, pondering Angelo's words; only to be shaken out of her thoughts by receiving a text message. She took out her phone, already knowing the senders identification.

'_Charlie, is everything alright?? I can't sleep for worrying! Joey. xx'_

Charlie smiled; her heart warming with delight at receiving Joey's text.

'_Don't worry, everything is fine. We've had a little heart to heart and I have thrashed out one or two issues. I can't wait until I can see you again. What time are you having your lunch break today? Charlie. xx'_

Charlie smiled as she hit the reply button.

She looked back at Angelo who was reading a report and sighed.

"_Oh well, one down and only another community to go!"_


	5. Chapter 5

The Morning After

Chapter 5

Charlie watched as Leah prepared VJ's lunch box. Leah had been a little quiet since Joey had arrived home with Charlie a few days previously, but had not mentioned her name.

"Leah, is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

Charlie waited but Leah said no more.

"You seem a little... distant; I just wondered if you had something on your mind?" Charlie persisted.

"No. There's nothing on my mind."

Charlie bit her lip. It was as if Leah knew exactly what had been going on between her housemate and Joey and was acting strangely. But how could Leah know? She had only met Joey once before and that was at the club. Joey hadn't announced herself as being a Lesbian and Charlie did not identify as one, so why would Leah surmise a relationship?

"You just don't seem yourself."

Leah did not reply.

"You know if you want to talk, I'm here?"

"Thanks, but that's not likely." Leah said, walking away and into another room.

Charlie watched her departure and sighed. Maybe it was pure coincidence that Leah's mood had arrived since Charlie's appearance with Joey. Or maybe Leah had something else on her mind.

Charlie rose from her chair and made her way to Ruby's room; knocking politely at the door and walking in. Ruby looked up in surprise to see her sister.

"Hey Charlz. Thought you'd be hitting the sack by now!"

"No, I'm going back into Yabbie later. Hey! Do you know what's up with Leah? She seems a bit weird at the moment!" Charlie said quietly; closing the door.

"Weird? Can't say I've noticed. Maybe she's feeling unwell. So, what are you going back into town for?"

"I... I have some shopping to do." Charlie improvised.

Charlie had managed to get through her shift with Angelo, but though he had made no more remarks about her new circumstances, she caught him, on several occasions, staring at her in bewilderment. This made her feel uncomfortable and jittery and any confidence she had gained, seemed to slip through her fingers like the dry sand particles down at the beach.

"Cool. Well, I'm off back to school now, so enjoy Yabbie, but don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked sharply.

"What?" Ruby said, as she picked up her backpack.

"Oh... nothing. Do you wanna lift to school?"

"That'll be good."

***

Charlie looked over at Ruby in the passenger seat.

"What did you think of Joey?"

"Who?"

"Joey; the girl who gave me a bed for the night and you met at The Diner."

"Oh yeah, awesome! She seems really nice and good fun, too! Why?"

"I just wondered. After Leah met Joey the other day, she went a bit quiet."

Ruby laughed.

"Ha! Maybe Leah fancies her!"

"What?" Charlie spluttered.

"I'm joking, sis! Leah's no lesbo any more than you and Joey are!" Ruby giggled. "Are you meeting up with Joey in town?"

"Yeah... well, no; she's actually working, but I'm hoping to catch her on her break."

"Okay, so say 'hello' from me." Ruby said as Charlie pulled up at the school gates. "See you later, Charlie and thanks for the lift!"

"Yeah, bye Rubes." Charlie said, uncertainly.

Charlie watched Ruby walk up the slope to join Annie and Xavier. She bit her lip and wondered how she was going to explain her new life to everyone. She had a feeling that no one was going to take her seriously!

***

Joey placed the garment into a bag and handed it over with a big smile to the very attractive woman who smiled back and headed for the exit as Charlie walked in. She saw Joey's eyes as she watched her customer walk away and wondered if Joey reserved that look only for the pretty ones. She hesitated for a moment until Joey noticed her entrance. But the smile which now lit up Joey's face was completely different; her eyes sparkled and her smile came from her heart. Charlie felt relieved. She had not known Joey for long and was uncertain if to completely trust her yet. So often she had been fooled by guys who identified as being honest, with much integrity but in time had shown their true colours.

Joey left the till and walked over to Charlie, full of excitement.

"Hey you!" She grinned; her insides beginning to do cartwheels.

"Hi, can you take your break now?" Charlie asked hopefully.

She was suddenly aware that all eyes were upon them and she began to feel a little uncomfortable. Joey glanced at her watch.

"Give me another fifteen minutes then I'll be on my lunch break. It's good to see you." Joey said quietly, touching Charlie's hand.

"You look a little tired. I guess that's my fault!" Charlie said, feeling a pang of guilt from her early morning visit to Joey.

"I'm a little tired, but I'll survive!" Joey grinned. "Go take a good look around at our expensive range in the mean time!"

"Only if you'll accompany me!" Charlie grinned.

Joey inclined her head and gestured for Charlie to follow her. Charlie was delighted, but noticed the scary sales assistant who had tried to sell her a ball gown some days before, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"Watch it! 'Scary bird' is approaching!" Joey hissed, picking up a garment and showing it to Charlie.

"Miss. Collins, do you need any assistance with your customer?"

"No thank you, Miss. Houghton. I can mange very well." Joey said with certainty; raising her eyebrows at Charlie. "Won't you come this way, Madam? I will show you our beautiful lingerie range." She suggested with confidence.

"Thank you so much." Charlie said in an affected tone. "There is always such wonderful service in your store!" She said, turning with a smile to the scary sales assistant.

Joey steered Charlie away and when out of ear shot, both giggled.

"Thank you for that! I think if you'd passed me over to 'Scary Bird', I'd have been stuck with her for hours!" Charlie grinned.

"Well, I hope you appreciate the gesture, coz I'm likely to have to pay dearly for it!" Joey said, widening her expressive eyes.

"Why?" Charlie cried in amazement.

"When Miss. Houghton approaches one, one never holds back a customer! If she wants her, you give the customer up!" Joey advised, grimly.

"Oh my God!" Charlie gasped in horror. "Look, if it makes your life any easier, let her have me!"

Joey raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't mean like that, stupid! I mean... "

"It's okay, I know what you mean, but there is no way I am passing you, my delicate bloom, over to old iron draws, so she might get a commission. It's time someone stood up to the bullying dragon!"

"Well, if that's the case, I'll buy something and get outta here pretty damn quick!"

***

After choosing some very over-priced, but pretty underwear, Charlie waved Joey 'goodbye' at the till and looked forward to meeting her outside the store very shortly.

But after fifteen minutes, Joey still had not shown. Charlie frowned and fidgeted around, feeling as if she was loitering with intent. After another ten minutes, Charlie checked her watch and walked back into Cue.

She looked around but could not see Joey anywhere; neither did she see 'Scary Bird' either. Catching the eye of another young sales assistant, Charlie asked if Joey was on her lunch break. The young assistant informed Charlie that _'Miss. Collins had volunteered to do stock-taking during her lunch break and therefore, would not be back at her station until after two o'clock'_. The assistant offered her own services, but Charlie thanked her for her help and walked slowly out of the store.

***

Charlie was more than disappointed and for a few fleeting moments was confused to why Joey had not told her about the overtime. Then suddenly, the penny dropped! Obviously, Scary Bird had got her own back on Joey by making her work her lunch break. Charlie sighed and resolutely started to make her way back to her car. Before she had walked far, she heard someone hissing her name. She looked behind her and saw her girlfriend standing in a doorway to the side of the shop, wildly waving her arms about. Charlie smiled and ran back. Joey took hold of her and dragged her into the little room.

"I've been waiting for you to walk past! Where have you been?" Joey cried, gathering Charlie into the arms.

"I was waiting out front as we arranged and then I found out from one of your colleagues that you'd 'volunteered' for stocktaking during your lunch break. I take it this is your penalty for not handing over your best customer to Scary Bird?"

Joey sighed.

"Afraid so! Still, she's back on the shop floor now, so if you have the time, I certainly have the inclination!" Joey said with a wink.

Charlie gulped. She did not quite know what to make of Joey's statement.

"Don't look so freaked, Charlie! I'm only after a quick kiss and cuddle in the store cupboard!" Joey giggled.

Charlie looked somewhat relieved. She had grown very fond of Joey in the few days that she had known her, but she was not sure if 'naughties' in the stockroom was quite on the agenda... yet!


	6. Chapter 6

The Morning After

**_Hey! I am receiving very little encouragement to continue to write CJ stories because apart from one or two kind people, nobody else is bothering to review this or my other story, 'The Mirror' - and without encouragement, I will no longer write. No reviews, no chapters! Please, for the sake of all the author's on this site who devote a lot of time and energy to their work, please, please review! It's not asking much! Thank you. :(_**

Chapter 6

Leah rammed VJ's football kit into the washing machine and slammed the door closed. Charlie looked up as she buckled her utility belt and raised one eyebrow at Ruby who was doing homework at the kitchen table.

"Well, I'd better be off." Charlie announced as she picked up her Police cap. "Don't want to be late and disappoint Angelo!" She grinned, winking at Ruby.

"No, you've disappointed that man once too often!" Leah sniped.

Both Charlie and Ruby looked up in surprise at Leah's attack.

"Leah, I don't think that's any of our business!" Ruby cried, springing to her sister's defence.

"Ruby! That's enough!" Charlie chastised, but ran her hand fondly over her sister's back.

Leah picked up the washing basket and headed for the bathroom, brushing carelessly past Charlie.

"Leah!" Charlie called after her housemate.

Leah did not reply. Charlie rolled her eyes at Ruby and reluctantly followed in Leah's moody footsteps.

"Leah, what's wrong? You've been like a bear with a sore head! What have I done wrong? I apologised for making a fool of myself at the club and for staying out all night! I don't know what else I can do!"

"It's nothing." Leah said quietly and walked away.

Charlie's anxious eyes followed Leah as she took clean towels out of the airing cupboard.

"It's just... I had you all lined for a date with... Miles and ..."

"Miles!" Charlie squeaked. "What for?"

Leah took a deep breath.

"Charlie, you were sad and depressed and I thought as he was single and you're single and you both get on pretty good that I'd give you a little prod in the right direction; you'd make a good team!"

Charlie's mouth fell open.

"Well, I..."

"He's really nice Charlie, and I'm sure he'd cheer you up!"

"But regardless of all that, why have you been treating me like a leper since last weekend?"

Leah looked uncomfortable and sighed.

"Charlie, I saw that look in your eyes when you stood next to that girl. I'm not stupid you know! I had a feeling at the club that you were instantly attracted to her, but I thought it was because you were drunk! But you came home sober, but slobbering all over her! Your eyes said it all! I'm right, aren't I?"

Charlie's cheeks coloured. She had not expected her face to give away her deepest secret.

"I... err, I... yes."

Charlie looked down at her uniform boots, noticing a dusty mark on the toe. She bent down and rubbed it with her thumb as Leah continued.

"I just felt ... shocked, I guess. You went out that night, normal and came back the next day..."

"Abnormal?" Charlie suggested bitterly.

Leah swallowed, realizing her faux pas.

"No, not abnormal; different. It was like you'd been abducted by aliens; I'm not used to seeing you with such a sappy look in your eyes!" Leah chuckled.

Charlie spluttered with laughter.

"God! Am I that bad?"

"Miles will be disappointed, you know that?" Leah smiled sadly.

"Leah, I don't know how it happened, but it did! I don't know what that makes me, but I just can't keep my mind off her! It's like for the first time in my life, everything has fallen into place! I know she is the one I want and who I want to be with."

Leah did her best to understand and smiled weakly. Charlie was a good mate and she did not want to jeopardize that friendship over love.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry Charlie. I was well out of line; I had no right to treat you like that. What you do with your life is your concern. I apologise."

Charlie took Leah's hand.

"No worries, but one thing, Leah; I haven't told Ruby yet and I would rather tell her myself, in my own time. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not. And if you can't use that date with Miles, maybe I'll take it on myself!"

Charlie raised her eyebrows and grinned at Leah.

"Well, I can't let him down now, can I?" Leah explained.

"You'll make a nice couple, Leah!" Charlie grinned, getting her revenge.

"Oh, getaway with you!" Leah said, her dark eyes sparkling and her olive skin blushing.

"Hey! What about double dating?" Charlie suggested.

"What about double dating?" Ruby asked, suddenly appearing at Charlie's elbow.

Charlie went pale and Leah blinked.

"Colleen and I." Leah said quickly.

"Colleen?" Ruby asked with a frown.

"Yeah, the two guys who deliver groceries to The Diner are real 'man-meat'!" Leah grinned.

Charlie closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as Ruby chuckled over Leah's words.

"Well, I'd better get a wiggle on and get to work otherwise Constable Rosetta might throw a fit!"

"See ya later, sis and give my love to Joey if you see her!"

"Who said I was seeing her?" Charlie cried indignantly.

"Cool it, Charlie! Anyone would think I'd suggested you were having a torrid love affair with the girl!"

Leah tried hard not to laugh as Charlie's face paled.

"I... I think I'd better be off to work." Charlie said shakily and left the house very quickly.

"What's up with her?" Ruby asked in wonder.

"Just jittery. Think they have a station inspection today."

"Oh." Ruby said wandering off with little interest.

* * *

The days dragged slowly by and Charlie and Joey received a succession of texts, phone calls and emails from each other and exchanged the odd kiss and cuddle in various store cupboards around Yabbie Creek. But Joey was frustrated and fidgety. She wanted to see Charlie for more than fifteen minutes at a time and without having to hide away among the 'Cokes' and 'Pork Scratchings' of her father's club or the fancy boxes which contained the finest merchandise 'Cue' had to offer.

It was Saturday evening and the _thump, thump, thump_ of the music in The Trawler Club filled Joey's bedroom as she wondered for the umpteenth time what Charlie was doing. She sighed, picking up her mobile phone; staring at the screen and contemplating sending her girlfriend yet another text. As she was about to scroll to Charlie's number, the screen lit up and a text pinged onto the screen. She smiled with delight as Charlie's name flashed up and quickly opened the message.

'_Joey Collins... do I have to come up and arrest you or are you gonna meet me in the supply cupboard? x'_

A wider smile broke out over Joey's lips as she slid off the bed and stepped into her flip-flops, tripping over the large dog sprawled out over her bedroom floor. The dog moaned and looked affronted.

"Oh Max! Sorry hun. Gotta run!"

Before Joey could say another word, Max was up on his feet and sprinting after her as she made her way to the back entrance.

"No Max! Go back!"

But Max was not letting Joey out late on a Saturday night by herself, even if she was only going as far as the supply room!

"Oh Max!" Joey grunted as the dog scratched at the back door to be let out.

She unlocked the back door and Max quickly loped out into the darkness. Joey looked about her, noticing a shadowy figure standing the other side of the iron gates.

"Charlie!" Joey whispered; unable to keep the smile from her voice.

"Hey!"

Joey unlocked the gate and the shadowy figure slipped inside. Joey locked the gate again and grinned at Charlie as they walked towards the supply room. Suddenly, Joey pulled Charlie in a different direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Back into the house." Joey said with a grin.

"But your parents?"

"Mum's at her sister's tonight and Dad is working in the club. So it's just you, me and Max."

"Who's Max?"

Suddenly Charlie was jolted by surprise as a long nose poked her carelessly in the groin.

"Ugh!" She shrieked.

"Max! Stop that. Charlie's a lady! She doesn't need your attention, thank you!"

Max stood looking at Charlie with a grin on his slobbering chops.

Charlie giggled and ruffled Max's head. He licked her hand gently and sat down.

"Think he likes me." Charlie murmured with certainty.

"Don't you believe it! He's testing you out to see if you'll make him a tasty snack!"

On cue, Max growled at Charlie causing her to step away cautiously, leaving Joey and Max both grinning.

"Why is he growling at me?" Charlie said, eyeing Max warily.

Joey giggled.

"I tweak his ear and he growls. Watch!"

Joey gently touched Max's ear and he performed beautifully.

Charlie grinned.

"Quite the party trick!"

"It's got dad out of one or two situations in the past. Still, we're wasting time, officer." Joey said, taking Charlie's hand and leading her though into the lounge.

* * *

Charlie entered the same room which she had intruded upon during her drunken night at the club. There was the same sofa upon which she had reclined, but now Joey was inviting her to sit down by her side. Charlie smiled and sat.

"Hey." Joey grinned.

"Hey." Charlie smiled back.

Joey's brown eyes studied Charlie's blue orbs as they twinkled in the dimly lit room.

"I've missed you, Charlie."

"Yeah, I've missed you too."

"How long have you got?"

Charlie checked her watch.

"About twenty two minutes and fourteen seconds. I'm supposed to be having a bite to eat!"

"Do you want food?" Joey said, springing to her feet.

Max, who was curled up by the door, raised his head expectantly.

"No, I'm not hungry. I just wanted to..."

"To what?"

"Well, to see..."

"To see the sea?"

"No! To... Well, to see you, if you must know." Charlie blushed.

Joey giggled and snaked her arm around Charlie's back.

"Hey, that's good enough reason."

Joey leaned towards Charlie and kissed her lightly on the lips. Charlie responded immediately by wrapping her arms around Joey and holding her tightly.

"Mmm." Joey said as she pulled away. "I like your duty breaks!"

"Joey, after my shift finishes at five in the morning, I'm going home to get some rest, but I wondered if we could spend the day together, later on? Have you got anything planned?"

"Well, there's church of course, then, I'm taking a class at the Sunday school. Then mother and I are attending a meeting of the Mother's Union at two fifteen. Then there's evensong, but after that finishes, I'm all yours!"

Charlie mouth fell open as Joey finished reciting her pious timetable.

"Charlie... I'm joking!"

Charlie started to breathe again and gently pulled Joey's button nose.

"You rotter! You had me going there."

"No Charlie; evening prayers, psalms and canticles don't offer the same attractions as you." Joey said; her hand finding a gap in Charlie work shirt and entering.

Charlie stopped breathing as Joey's finger tips touched her flesh. Joey continued to look into Charlie's eyes trying to read her thoughts as she took the liberty. She pushed her hand in further and Charlie closed her eyes as Joey's soft hand stroked her abdomen.

"Charlie, you know I want you, don't you?" Joey breathed.

Charlie's heart began to thud in her chest. A raw, basic instinct within, wanted Joey too, but was this happening too quickly? Did she really want Joey to make love to her on her parent's sofa, in her parent's lounge while she; herself was on a twenty minute duty break?


	7. Chapter 7

The Morning After

**Hey! And a big thank you and smile from me :) for all your lovely reviews last week! I was overwhelmed with your support and generosity! Please stay with me and I'll stay with you! (coz I like it here!) We continue the story with Charlie beginning to lose her grip! Eek! ~S&L~ xx**

Chapter 7

Charlie closed her eyes as a rush of wonderful, sensual feelings infiltrated her body. Joey moved her lips from Charlie's mouth and began to nibble and caress her neck in such a way that Charlie almost screamed out loud at the pleasure and delight Joey offered. Instead, she pushed Joey away; holding her at arm's length. Joey immediately looked hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry Joey, I can't do this! I'm not... I'm not..."

"Ready?" Joey suggested sadly.

"No! It's not that. I just can't... Oh shit! I can't enjoy it in the time I'm going to have with you! You do believe me, don't you?"

A look of disappointment was apparent in Joey's eyes and Charlie felt awful for leading her on.

"Joey! I'm sorry! But not tonight. You do understand, don't you? Please say you do!"

Charlie waited anxiously for Joey's answer.

Suddenly, Joey's faced beamed.

"You mean there is still hope for me?"

Charlie breathed out and closed her eyes briefly in relief.

"Of course there is, dopey!" She said, kissing Joey's apple cheeks. "I love spontaneity, but it's my first time..." Charlie remarked shyly; playing with Joey's fingers. "And I want to savour and remember it forever!"

Joey pulled Charlie back into her arms and whispered in her ear.

"Oh don't worry... you will!"

Charlie smiled happily.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's drive out somewhere; anywhere and get lost; together; alone! We can take some food and stay out all day and all... Joey, what time do you start work on Monday morning?"

"I don't! It's my day off!"

"Looks like lady luck is smiling on us again! It's mine too! So, we can stay out all day and all night, if we have a mind to!" Charlie giggled.

"And I know just the place to get lost!" Joey announced, suddenly.

"Where?"

"If I was to tell you that, you wouldn't be lost anymore!"

"But if you know anyway, you won't be lost and I'll be lost on my own! I don't want to be lost without you!" Charlie whined.

"What about when I get lost in your eyes?" Joey whispered disarmingly.

Charlie had never been so captivated by anyone in her life. Joey was dangerous! If Charlie didn't watch herself, Joey would have her tied up in knots in no time.

Knots; this was a word which Charlie shrunk from. Angelo and several other suitors had tried to tie Charlie in knots with their smooth, syrupy words, but Charlie had recoiled; pushing them away and running into the darkness of a corner and hiding from the deadly tightening loops!

Joey's fingers brushed lightly over Charlie's cheek and came to rest on her ear; toying with her earlobe. Charlie's ears were without the adornment of earrings and Joey was able to enjoy the soft flesh between her fingers. She moved her lips towards Charlie and kissed across her cheek until they found Charlie's ear. Joey opened her mouth and taking the naked lobe between her teeth, gently teased it with her tongue; flicking it slowly and sensuously. Charlie surprised herself by gasping audibly and following it with a sigh of complete pleasure; her hand actively seeking Joey's breast.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Charlie chanted over and over as her body became inflamed.

She was now in some danger of giving in to Joey's wicked game, but was saved by her Police radio squawking out an emergency call message! Joey's spell was broken and Charlie having escaped Joey's 'hypnotising knots' placed the radio to her lips and answered the call.

"On my way!" She said, breathlessly.

She glanced at Joey who innocently tucked away a few strands of hair behind her ear. Charlie blushed as she recalled what a near miss she'd had.

"I have to go." She said, quietly.

Joey pulled Charlie towards her and kissed her gently but provocatively on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She whispered.

Charlie nodded her head and swallowed. Her heart pounded and her skin tingled. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing to attention. Nobody had ever done this to her before.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Joey volunteered with a saucy grin.

"Twelve thirty?" Charlie squeaked.

"Twelve thirty, it is!"

"Good night, then." Charlie said reluctantly.

"Good night then, Officer." Joey said, giving Charlie a come-hither smile.

Charlie blinked and dragged herself from Joey's clutches.

Joey, with the help of Max, showed Charlie to the door, but not letting Charlie leave without yet another soft, goodnight kiss. She watched as Charlie hurried over to the Police vehicle, knowing that soon, Charlie would be hers for the asking.

* * *

"Hey Charlie! Why are you up so early?" Ruby asked as she prepared lunch for herself and VJ.

Charlie smiled and ruffled VJ's hair.

"Well, it is eleven forty five! I've had nearly six hours sleep!" Charlie said, popping one of VJ's crisps into her mouth.

"Hey!" He protested.

Charlie grinned and winked at the boy.

"So where are you off to?" Ruby asked.

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" Charlie answered, nonchalantly.

"Well, you're dressed to kill, so I assumed you were going out!" Ruby said, handing VJ as sandwich.

Charlie swallowed and looked at her clothes.

"It's only a pair of shorts and a shirt!"

"Yeah, but those are the expensive shorts you wouldn't let me wear the other day!" Ruby remarked sarcastically.

"Well, I thought I'd give them an airing!" Charlie said casually; and congratulating herself on her quick thinking.

She suddenly yawned.

"Perhaps you didn't get enough sleep!" Ruby pointed out with a grin.

"Rubes! Will you stop stressing about me and my lack of sleep please? If you must know, I'm meeting someone!" Charlie snapped.

VJ stared open-mouthed at Charlie; the sandwich poised to go in. Ruby blinked a couple of times and tried hard, but failed, to come up with a suitable reply.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"No. I'm sorry, Rubes. I shouldn't have shouted. Sorry, VJ. Eat your lunch honey."

Charlie took another look at Ruby and walked back into her bedroom.

VJ looked at Ruby but Ruby only raised her eyebrows.

In truth, Charlie had found little sleep after her shift; her mind still remembering the feeling of Joey's lips and tongue toying with her earlobe. She had never realized just how sensual it could be. She recalled how Joey had ignited her from within and wondered if she would weave her magic spell later when they met. Never before had she so excitedly anticipated the touch of a lover.

* * *

Joey checked her reflection in the long mirror. She nervously smoothed down the cotton top which kissed the waistband of her shorts and thought about Charlie. For all Joey's confidence, she was a little nervous of the beautiful woman whom she had been lucky to spend time with. Charlie had never been in a relationship with a woman and although Joey knew she could bring much physical pleasure to Charlie, would her new experience measure up to her past encounters with male lovers? She observed the eyes looking back at her from the mirror and the reflection showed the concern she had. Would she be able to satisfy Charlie? Would she be able to hold on to Charlie? Maybe she should have remained content with the likes of Becky, Louise or Suzanne; all of whom she had lain with happily and without feeling such an emotion as she was feeling now. But Becky, Louise and Suzanne were all casual lovers, more than happy for a few hours of fun and then a kiss 'goodbye' until the next time. But Charlie was different; Charlie was soft, vulnerable and serious. She could never play with Charlie the way she played with the others; Charlie would break too easily. Joey considered taking wine for their picnic lunch to loosen Charlie up; she smiled, remembering how adorable Charlie had been the night she had visited her father's club; the wine quickly getting the better of her. But then hesitated. She didn't want Charlie that way. If she couldn't get Charlie by fair means, then she didn't want her at all. If she was falling in love with Charlie...

_'Falling in love? Oh my God!'_

"What am I thinking?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Morning After

Chapter 8

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Charlie asked her driver-companion as she sat in the passenger seat of Joey's father's car. She fiddled nervously with her fingers; anticipating the day ahead.

Joey glanced at her over the top of her sunglasses.

"No." Came her simple reply.

She grinned wickedly; focusing once more upon the road ahead.

"Not even a hint?" Charlie persisted; trying but failing to hide a wide smile.

Joey glanced at her passenger again. Charlie looked adorable! Her sunglasses were pushed back on top of her head and her long, loose hair was blowing freely in the breeze from the open window. Her make-up was perfect and though simply dressed, looked incredibly stylish.

"You know, Charlie, you're so beautiful!"

The words were out before Joey could control her tongue. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyelids together for a brief moment.

Charlie felt her cheeks burn from Joey's impromptu compliment.

"Thank you." She replied, quietly.

"I'm sorry, Charlie! I didn't mean to embarrass you." Joey said quickly.

"It's okay, I'm not embarrassed. You just took me by surprise, that's all." Charlie said, glancing at Joey.

Joey bit her lip. Why did Charlie always have this affect on her?

"Well, it's the truth! You are quite perfect!" She murmured seriously.

"Practically perfect, you mean!" Charlie grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Joey did not answer but continued to drive. Charlie felt, not for the first time that afternoon, a little tenseness coming from Joey. She watched Joey's hands as they controlled the car. Charlie had already touched those hands; how soft and warm they were and how whenever they touched her in return, they set her heart aflame.

"Joey, are you okay?" Charlie said after a few miles of silence.

Joey nodded, but kept her eyes on the road.

"I haven't done anything to..."

"Charlie! I'm fine, honestly!" Joey replied warmly. "Anyhow, we're nearly there now."

Charlie started to take a little more notice of her surroundings. She had not a clue where she was, but was happy to be led astray.

* * *

Suddenly, Joey pulled off the road and into a quiet lane. The trees, either side of the narrow track were dense; the tips of their branches kissing each other as they leaned into the middle. Tufts of spiky grass grew down the centre of the dusty lane where a lack of regular traffic allowed such a thing to happen.

Charlie closed her side window as she tasted the dust from the road, now disturbed by the car's tyres as it moved slowly along.

"Heaven help us if we meet a wagon coming the other way!" Joey laughed.

"Don't tempt the devil!" Charlie grinned.

They travelled another hundred metres or so when suddenly the road finished and Joey pulled into a clearing to the right and entered a wide open space which was filled with thousands and thousands of beautiful wild flowers.

"Oh my God!" Charlie whispered in awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Joey its breath taking!" Charlie cried in wonder. "How did you know about this place?"

Joey grinned as she pulled up the handbrake and opened the driver's door.

"A little bird told me!" She teased.

"Look at those beautiful Waxflowers and the Blue Smokebush!" Charlie said with much enthusiasm.

"Hey! How do you know so much about wildflowers?" Joey asked with a frown.

"A little bird told me!" Charlie said, giving Joey a sideways glance.

Joey giggled; conceding a draw and took Charlie's picnic basket from the back of the car.

Charlie slipped her sunglasses down onto her nose as she walked a little way out into the field of brightly coloured wildflowers.

"Just look at those Leucospermum over there!" She called to Joey. "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"I think you're gorgeous." Joey commented as she followed in Charlie's footsteps.

Charlie looked back quickly and grinned.

"I bet you say that to all the girls!"

The smile faded from Joey's face.

Charlie stopped and waited for Joey to catch up.

"What's wrong, Jo? You've been quiet since we set out! Do you regret..."

Joey looked down at her feet as she tried not to trample the delicate blooms.

"Charlie I..." Joey said, placing the picnic basket down onto the ground.

Joey looked into Charlie's eyes which seemed to be shining incredibly brightly, surrounded by the thousands of tiny colourful wildflowers.

"Oh my God, Charlie! I think I've fallen in love with you!"

Charlie's mouth fell open as she digested Joey's words.

Joey closed her eyes, painfully re-living her declaration of love. She had never said those words to a living soul and never thought she would. Joey was young, free and single; she didn't need to be lumbered with a full time girlfriend, however beautiful. What was the point? Joey felt her hand being taken and Charlie's soft lips as they pressed gently against her flesh. She shivered inside. 'This' was definately the point!

"Thank you for bringing me here, Joey! It's the most amazing place in the world!" Charlie said, without acknowledging Joey's expression of feeling.

Joey opened her eyes in wonder. Had she really said those words to Charlie or was Charlie deliberately ignoring them?

"But...?"

"But what?" Charlie said, seductively as she snaked her arms around Joey's waist. "Didn't you bring me out here to seduce me?"

"I-I...I..." Joey stuttered trying to gain the upper hand and failing dismally.

"Joey, tell me again!"

"Tell you what?" Joey said; a little panic creeping into her voice.

"What you just told me!" Charlie teased.

She pulled Joey as close to her body as she could.

"Tell me slowly." She said, kissing Joey lightly on the lips.

"Did I say it?" Joey asked when she escaped Charlie's mouth.

"Yes."

Charlie continued her assault, this time nibbling at Joey's neck.

Joey's breathing became quickly laboured.

"Oh, Ch...Charlie!" She cried, wriggling out of Charlie's clutches. "I-I..."

Suddenly, she was free and she made a quick escape by running haphazardly through the meadow of colour.

"Hey!" Charlie cried as she set off in pursuit.

Catching Joey with ease, Charlie took hold of her and dragged her down onto the blanket of soft pink, blue, orange and white flowers; their scent wafting into the air as they fell. Charlie's weight pinned Joey down as she continued her torture.

"Say it!" Charlie cried between kisses. "I won't let up until you do!"

Joey started to giggle; she was beaten and she knew it.

"Okay! Okay!"

She stopped struggling and instead offered her lips to Charlie who accepted them with pleasure. Their arms wrapped around each other as their kiss intensified.

"I love you, Charlie." Joey whispered breathlessly in Charlie's ear.

Charlie closed her eyes as the realisation wafted over her. Before, if a lover had mentioned the word 'Love', Charlie, panic stricken, would run for the hills. This time however, she had forced the words from Joey.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"I can't believe I've just told you that!" Joey said; her breathing still a little laboured. "I've never said it before, to anyone!"

"Me neither!" Charlie smiled. "I can't believe I feel so... so wonderful!"

"So what happens now?" Joey asked, as she toyed with Charlie's hair.

"I thought you were the expert." Charlie grinned.

"Charlie, I might have had one or two, maybe three or so girlfriends, but that doesn't mean that..."

"Shut up and kiss me!"

Joey chuckled and rolled Charlie over and kissed her lips with an intensity which surprised them both.

* * *

The sun shone over head as the lovers played among the flowers. Joey had already removed Charlie's blouse and her own was now being tugged off at the shoulders by Charlie. Joey shrugged it aside and fell onto Charlie's neck where she nibbled and teased her skin. Charlie was lighting from within as Joey gently caressed her skin with her lips and tongue. Joey had sent Charlie to near oblivion just the day before, but Charlie had stopped her just in time. This time however, Charlie's time was her own and she now wanted and needed Joey to take her on the most important journey of her life.

Shorts and underwear were cast aside as the urgency to feel each other's skin became a priority.

"Oh God, Joey!" Charlie breathed heavily, as she knelt before Joey who mirrored her stance. "I want you so much!"

Charlie's words only fuelled Joey's fervour as her mouth explored Charlie's breasts, kissing and tasting her sweet flesh; her fingers softly exploring Charlie's curves.

Gently, Joey pushed Charlie onto her back and their bodies lay together as the light aromatic perfume from the wildflowers exuded its powers slowly and deliberately as the lovers writhed with their passions.

Joey's sensitive touch on Charlie's already moist and sacred sanctum filled her with a passion she had never experienced. Her own hands and fingers longed to reflect Joey's and as she reached and touched, Joey gasped as the woman she loved, started her first exploration into the feminine art of love making. Her touch was nervous and innocent, but never before had Joey been so moved by a lover as she was now, by Charlie.

* * *

After each girl had reached her heaven and heartbeats became steady, they smiled into each other's eyes. Charlie pulled Joey near to her; needing her warmth and security after living the most emotional moment of her life.

"Are you alright?" Joey said softly as she kissed Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie nodded; close to tears.

"Hey! Why the moist eyes?" Joey asked anxiously, using her thumb to dispel a tear.

"It was... you were so... Oh Joey! It was the most wonderful moment of my life and I love you so very much!"

Joey swallowed back a lump and wrapped Charlie in her arms. She had never felt as protective over any creature as she did Charlie.

"I love you too. I will love you, forever and for always."

Joey picked a blue flower and placed it in Charlie's tousled hair.

"Here." She said, brushing down a few stray hairs. "This little flower matches your eyes perfectly; those very... beautiful... blue eyes."

Charlie kissed the tip of Joey's finger as it travelled over her lips.

"I'm going to speak to Ruby about us, when we get home." Charlie suddenly announced.

Joey looked back at Charlie anxiously.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded and bit her lip.

"She will understand, won't she?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"If she loves you; she'll understand, but Charlie, she will be shocked and she might even reject you for a while, but she'll come around and accept you... and me, hopefully!"

Charlie looked anxiously back at Joey.

"Don't worry, blue eyes; it will be alright."


	9. Chapter 9

The Morning After

Chapter 9

The girls spent a lazy afternoon and evening eating, exploring and making love. Charlie, for the first time in her life felt complete; completely at ease with herself. The many hours of frustration and indecision seemed to have wafted away on the light, warm breeze of that beautiful spring day. Each touch, each word spoken, each glance from Joey confirmed her love for Charlie and Charlie wallowed in a serenity she had never known. She could see light at the end of the tunnel; she knew without agonizing, that Joey was the one who would lead her through her muddle of issues and help her to step into a world of freedom; shaking off the chains of restraint which had so bound her for all of her adult life. The feel of Joey's soft hands and sensual lips spurred her into confidence, testing and trying, yet happy to be guided where necessary.

Joey could not take her eyes from Charlie. Her beauty was beyond compare, but it was not just this; Charlie had put her complete trust in Joey and Joey responded by protecting Charlie; leading her gently along a pathway which would take them on a journey which could only complete their happiness. Joey had never allowed her life to become intertwined with anyone, but here she was, planning for a future and allowing Charlie to gently and beautifully infiltrate her soul; the more Charlie gradually and surreptitiously gained access to her heart, the more Joey opened up and welcomed her in; taking delight in everything Charlie had to offer.

* * *

Much of their journey home was made in silence. They glanced at each other in the darkness of the car and where safe, their hands would clasp together in solidarity and with the expectation of a happy new life for them both. Charlie caressed the back of Joey's neck as she drove, sending goose bumps over Joey's body. She smiled and murmuring her pleasure, nuzzled her chin against the side of Charlie's wrist.

"Stay with me tonight?" Charlie whispered as the car entered Summer Bay.

"What about your friends?"

"It's late. They won't even be awake! And besides that, they will have to get used to it soon."

Charlie said this with more confidence than she felt. But her own words soon gave her true courage as they stepped quietly out of the vehicle and up to Charlie's door. Charlie took the key from her purse and turned it quietly in the lock. The house was in darkness. It was late and the household slept. Charlie turned around and smiled at Joey as they entered. Charlie laid her bag on the kitchen table and Joey placed the picnic box on the floor. They stood, staring into each others eyes and their lips soon found each other in the moonlit room. After a few blissful moments, they parted and Charlie, taking Joey's hand, led her through to her bedroom, where they entered and closed the door, quietly behind them.

* * *

"Morning Charlz!" Ruby called as she spotted her sister walking into the garden.

"Hey!" Charlie replied softly. "I'm glad I found you out here. I wanted to talk to you... alone."

"Wow! This sounds serious Charlie! Is anything wrong? I haven't got long, coz I'm off to School when I've finished breakfast."

"It won't take long, though I'd have preferred not to be rushed, but I have to talk to you... Joey, this is gonna be so... I-I mean... Ruby! Sorry... I meant Ruby!" Charlie said, kicking herself for her mistake.

"Joey?" Ruby grinned. "What's going on with you, sis?"

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Rubes, I'm in a relationship... not with a... it's with..." Charlie swallowed nervously.

"Joey?"

Charlie's eyes opened widely.

"H-how did you know? Did Leah...?"

"Charlie." Ruby said standing up and leaving her toast and juice. "You've been weird for days! Sometimes happy, often snappy! You've seen Joey and mentioned her like every half an hour... I just put two and two together and made five!"

Charlie stared at her sister.

"Are you... disappointed in me?" She asked, dropping her eyes to the ground.

Ruby walked a few steps towards her sister and slipped her arms around her waist.

"Charlie, I can't say I'm overjoyed, but it's your life to do with whatever you want and with whomever you choose. I am surprised... really surprised! I'd never have believed that you would cross the tracks like this! But you've been so lonely like forever, and that's made me sad. I am a little surprised about your feelings, but it makes no difference to me. I still love my silly old, over worked, anxious sister and am glad she's happy at last."

Charlie hugged her sibling tightly. She closed her eyes and felt a lump in her throat.

"Now, I really must finish my breakfast and get off to school. Apart from that, won't Joey be missing you?" Ruby winked as she wiggled free.

"What?"

"Well, I take it she's still tucked up in your bed, or at least someone is!"

"Ruby!" Charlie cried in shock.

"I heard the two of you giggling last night when you came home so late! And seeing as she wasn't asleep on the sofa when I got up, I assumed she was still in your arms!"

Charlie was speechless and her face flushed with embarrassment as Ruby walked back to her breakfast.

"Oh damn! There's a fly munching on my toast and jam!" Ruby muttered irritably.

Charlie spluttered with laughter and joined her sister at the table.

"I love you, Rubes."

"Keep all that soft talk for your girlfriend! See you tonight, sis!"

And with that, Ruby swallowed down the rest of her juice and made her way back inside the house.

"Oh Charlie!" She called from the door. "Do you mind washing up my breakfast dishes?"

* * *

"Hey." Charlie whispered as she entered her bedroom.

Joey lay with one arm behind her head and the other flicking through a list of contact names on her mobile phone.

"Hey. Did you get to speak to your sister?"

"She was fine. In fact, it appeared we were already rumbled."

"How come?"

"Ruby has a nose for such things. If there was a Policewoman in the making, it's her!" Charlie chuckled. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure!" Joey said, snapping closed her mobile phone.

"What were you up to with your phone?" Charlie teased.

"Nothing!" Joey replied, just a little too quickly.

"Ruby isn't the only Policewoman around here! You look guilty, Miss. Collins! What's going on?"

"I thought it was breakfast time?"

"It is, but confessions first!"

"Okay, if you must know, I have sent messages to... my... well, let's call them 'ex-playmates' telling them I'm off the market and goodbye. I've deleted their numbers, too!"

Charlie sat at the end of the bed; her hand fondling Joey's foot through the cover. She smiled at the girl resting against her pillows.

"I hope you'll never have to send me one of those!"

"I never shall." Joey promised.

She held out a hand to Charlie and Charlie received it with pleasure.

"Come on, what about that breakfast you promised me?"

"Put my dressing gown on and come with me then."

"I can't get out of bed yet... I'm naked!"

"It didn't seem to bother you last night!" Charlie grinned.

"But you were naked as well!"

"So you're saying the only way you're getting out of this bed is for me to get naked too?"

"It's a thought! And a very pleasant thought!" Joey grinned.

Charlie chuckled and started to take off her pyjama top. Joey looked on with enjoyment. Charlie threw the garment onto the floor and slipped off her bottoms.

"Feel any better?" Charlie asked as she stood beside the bed.

"No, not really, but I will if you'd like to cover yourself up with these sheets!" Joey suggested, holding back the bedclothes; inviting her lover back inside.

* * *

Angelo sat on the pier facing the water. His heart was heavy and his mind in turmoil as he picked up some pebbles and tossed them, one by one, into the blue ocean. He should have waited longer; he could have talked her out of this nonsense. If only he could have been patient and not forced the issue. Maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe she would have been in his bed and not in hers.

* * *

"Hey Martha!" Leah called as she saw her friend rummaging through the bargain bin in the local supermarket.

"Hi Leah!" Martha replied; her cheeks glowing from her exertions.

"What on earth are you after in there?" Leah asked with a grin as she stole a glance into the basket.

"Shush!"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'shush'. I'm hiding from someone!" Martha whispered.

Leah looked about the store, furtively.

"Who?" She hissed.

"Angelo." Martha said quietly, bending down further into the bin.

"Why? What have you done?"

"Nothing!" Martha squeaked anxiously. "He keeps crying on my shoulder, that's all and it's getting on Hugo's nerves. Every time I see him it's the same!"

"What's he crying about?" Leah asked with a frown.

"Whoops! Duck! He's coming!"

The two girls ducked down behind the bargain bin as Angelo passed by and out of the shop door.

"Phew! That was close!" Martha grinned as she straightened up and rubbed her sore back.

"So what's his problem?" Leah asked again.

"Well, from what I can grasp, he's still pining after Charlie!"

"But he's a married man now!" Leah cried in amazement.

"Since when did that stop a guy from hankering over his ex?"

"Well, he should know better! Does Charlie know?"

"No. He said she's found someone else. I don't know where he's got that one from. I haven't seen her with a new fella, have you?"

Leah bit her lip. Thoughts of Charlie and her 'new friend' crossed her mind, and though she was itching to tell someone, she had given Charlie her word.

"No. I can vouch, there is no fella in Charlie's life."

"I thought as much. Angelo always was a jealous fool. Maybe if he hadn't put Charlie under so much pressure, he wouldn't have lost her!"

"He'd have lost her alright."

"How do you know that? Did she tell you she was gonna break up with him?"

"Well, not exactly, but you can't live with someone and not get a fair idea of what's what!"

Martha nodded.

"Oh well, better pick up what I need and get back to the farm. Hugo and his mother are coming over for dinner tonight." She said, pulling a face.

"Who was 'the face' for? Hugo or Gina?"

"Both! There's bound to be an argument, you mark my words. See ya later, Leah!"

"Bye Martha."

Leah watched as Martha bounced away. So Angelo was still carrying a torch for Charlie!

"Well, well, well." She muttered to herself as a smile played on her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

The Morning After

_**So, my friends... this is where it all starts to turn ugly, as I shall, if you don't continue to R&R! Enjoy. ~S&L~ xx**_

Chapter 10

Leah watched from the window of The Diner as Angelo Rosetta approached. She excused herself and slipped out of the door and waved furiously to attract Angelo's attention. He acknowledged her and followed when she beckoned him further along the pier.

"What is it?" Angelo asked suspiciously.

It was unlike Leah to single him out.

"Angelo. How are you?"

"Yeah, good."

"Good. Angelo, I need your help!"

Angelo frowned.

"What's the matter, Leah? Are you in trouble or something?"

"No, not at all, but Charlie is!"

"Charlie? What's happened to Charlie? Is she alright? She's not hurt is she?" Angelo fretted.

"No, no, but if we don't help her soon, she will be!"

"Is someone threatening her then?" He asked quickly; gripping Leah's arm.

"No, but I believe someone is taking advantage of her!" She replied, linking her arm through his and steering him away from the crowded area.

"Who's taking advantage of her?" Angelo asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know if you're aware, but she's struck up quite a friendship with a girl called Joey Collins."

"Joey! Yeah, I know the Joey you're talking about!" Angelo said, immediately tensing.

Leah, noticing his pallor, grinned secretly.

"You do? Well, that makes it a whole lot easier! Did you know that she's a...a..."

"A dyke?"

"Yeah, and I think she's trying to convert Charlie round to her way of... thinking!"

"I think she's already succeeded." Angelo sighed sadly.

"No! I don't believe it! I know Charlie as well as you! You know she's not that way inclined! I've had bad vibes about this Joey girl ever since they met at that damned club which her father owns. I think she spotted Charlie and deliberately set out to trap her and cast her dirty, little spell over her!" Leah said with venom.

"Do you really think so?" Angelo asked; his eyes brightening.

"Yeah, I'm dead sure! Charlie goes no more for women than I do!"

"Yeah, but Leah, I saw them together, the other night... kissing!" He said distastefully.

"Charlie was probably just experimenting, or else that bitch took advantage of her. You know, Ang', since you two split, she's been so miserable; almost depressive! She really does miss you!"

"But she would never commit to me! What was I to think?" Angelo whined.

"Yeah, but you know Charlie! It has to be her idea or she doesn't wanna know! You tried to force her to commit to you when you should have put the idea in her head gently and let her believe it was hers in the first place! Don't you men know anything about female psychology?"

"No." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's a mystery to all men! But I think I understand what you mean! My wife is always saying I'm too forceful about things. She's another mistake I've made!"

"Married on the rebound, huh?"

"Yeah, and now I can't get Charlie out of my mind! Oh hell, Leah! What am I gonna do?"

"Well, I dunno, Ang', but even if it's just for old time's sake, you really need to help Charlie here! This girl's gonna rip the shit out of her!" Leah argued convincingly.

Angelo looked out over the ocean; the breaking waves foaming and hissing about the pier.

"You'll help, won't you?" Leah nudged, hopefully.

Angelo took a deep breath and sighed.

"I can't live without her, Leah!"

"Well, that's good enough reason to fight for her then!" Leah encouraged, ignoring the fact that Angelo wore a shiny, new wedding ring on his finger.

"Okay! I'll do it!" He said, turning to Leah. "But what should I do?" He frowned; allowing Leah to take the lead.

"Well..."

* * *

Hand in hand, Charlie and Joey walked along the quiet stretch of headland leading up to the lighthouse. They both looked above as the white and grey Seagulls cried and cackled over head.

"I hope they don't drop any messages on us." Charlie cringed, hunching her shoulders.

Joey giggled and playfully bumped Charlie's arm with her own.

"It's supposed to be good luck." She advised.

"Yeah, but good luck for who?"

"Well, for me of course, if you're the one who gets hit!" Joey teased.

"Gee-whiz! That's reassuring!" Charlie laughed.

"Glad to be of service. Do you think we could get away with a quick kiss and cuddle here?" Joey asked, turning to face Charlie and wrapping her free arm around her waist.

Charlie paused and with a smile, welcomed Joey's suggestion with pleasure.

Their moist lips met and both smiled into the kiss in the mid-afternoon sunshine. Pausing for breath, they rested their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

"What have I done to deserve you, Charlie Buckton?" Joey asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Something extremely good, I suspect." Charlie said, kissing Joey's cheek. "Maybe it was that night at the club when you looked after me and didn't take advantage of my drunkenness!"

"I would never take advantage of you, Charlie. I love you far too much for that. I just worry sometimes, that I'm not..."

"That you're not, what?" Charlie frowned.

"That I'm not good enough for you." Joey said, releasing Charlie from her arms.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked as she watched Joey walk a few paces away towards the lighthouse.

Joey stood on tip-toe and peeped through a grimy window. All she could see was the bottom of a spiral staircase which led to the top of the lighthouse.

"Joey?" Charlie frowned, stepping a little closer.

Joey relaxed her toes and looked back at Charlie.

"You're a successful career woman, Charlie Buckton, whereas I'm a mere shop girl. I do nothing which might enhance my standing within the community, but you my love..." Joey said, walking back to Charlie and caressing her cheek. "Do nothing but good."

"Joey!" Charlie squeaked. "That's so untrue! You are not a 'mere' shop girl. You're that wonderful shop girl who convinced me to buy that wonderful outfit which brought us together! You're the girl who changed the way I feel about life. You're the one who rescued me from living a very dull and unhappy future! You're the girl I love with all my heart and soul. You're the one who is in my dreams; day dreams and night dreams! You're the girl who makes me feel special and makes me shiver with delicious delight each time we make love or even when the merest touch of your skin against mine makes my knees go weak. No one has ever done that to me before, Jo, and no one else ever could... but you. It doesn't matter to me what job you do; all I want is for you to be happy and for you to love me as you do."

Charlie's blue eyes shone with entreaty as she begged Joey to believe her. Joey smiled and rested her head against Charlie's shoulder.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too, my angel."

"One thing, Charlie; if ever you grow tired of me or find out that I'm not what you want or need, tell me and tell me quickly. Don't let things get weird and unhealthy. I couldn't take that."

"Joey my love; it will never happen!"

"But Charlie, how can you say that with such certainty?" Joey said, pulling away.

"Because this has never happened to me before; no one has ever moved me like you do. No one has ever cared for me like you have. You're like a drug to me. I can't ever give you up. I need my fix of Joey Collins every day!"

Joey was silent for a few moments. She gazed into Charlie's eyes and found truth. She smiled shyly and Charlie held out her arms, which Joey gladly fell into.


	11. Chapter 11

The Morning After

_**G'day! To answer one or two questions... a) Why is Leah being a bitch? Because I needed a character who was a close friend of Charlie's, to be one... b) Who is Angelo's missus? Some misguided girl who needs her brains washed! :) ~S&L~**_

Chapter 11

"So how's things between you and... Joey?" Leah asked, glancing at the Police Officer.

Charlie had just waved Joey goodbye, having spent two wonderful days together. She smiled, still feeling the moist warmth of Joey's kisses upon her lips and now experiencing butterflies in her tummy after the mere mention of Joey's name, which filled her heart with happiness.

"Wonderful!" She blushed, avoiding Leah's intense gaze.

Leah's eyes narrowed as she realised that Charlie's infatuation with this girl went much further than she had supposed.

Why was Charlie Buckton putting herself through this? It could not last! Joey was a fly-by-night butterfly girl. Once she had got all she wanted, she would disappear out of Charlie's life as quickly as she had appeared, leaving Charlie, once again, confused and depressed, more than she had ever been.

Leah smiled at Charlie but the smile did not reach her eyes. She did not like Joey Collins. She had not liked her from the moment they met at Joey's father's club. She considered Joey sly and manipulative; worming her way into the affections of a beautiful, but lonely woman. Charlie was vulnerable; she did not need a woman; she needed a man to love and protect her; a man like Angelo or Miles. How could Charlie ever consider a relationship with a woman?

"She makes me feel complete." Charlie said, breaking in on Leah's thoughts. "She makes me feel like a real woman; a human being; for the first time in my life, Leah, I feel free!"

Charlie glanced shyly at her friend and smiled.

"I'm so in love, as incredible as it may sound! I'm up to my neck in Joey, Joey, Joey and loving every moment of it!" She laughed.

Leah stared back at her housemate, incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me, Charlie? How can you be in love with her? Okay, she's attractive and I can understand, to a degree, why it might be tempting to try out the 'facilities' in the other camp, but for God's sake Charlie! She's a woman!"

Charlie's happy countenance disappeared. Her eyes stared back at Leah's anxiously.

"Joey isn't a facility! I'm in love with her!" She protested.

"How the hell is this gonna look to everyone, Charlie... Your family... your friends, when they find out you've been doing a woman? And a woman who is a no good little slut!"

"Joey is not a slut! How dare you suggest such a thing! And I don't give a toss what other people think! Joey was right; you've had a problem with her right from the start! Why Leah? Why?

"Because I know her type! She'll love you and leave you in bits, Charlie! You are not cut out for this Lesbian lark!"

"It's not 'a lark', Leah!"

"She picked you up in a seedy little club, for God's sake! I tell you, she's bewitched you!"

Charlie stood opened mouthed listening to the insults and insinuations of her friend. She tried hard to understand and forgive, but Leah was going too far. She had not realised just how homophobic Leah was, or was it just Joey she disliked?

"What's your problem, Leah? I've never seen you like this before!" Charlie said shaking her head.

"You're my friend, Charlie and I don't want to see her taking advantage of your good nature."

"I know Joey would never do that, Leah, and I don't know where you get the idea that she would! She's kind, caring and loving and gives me something no man ever has or ever could!"

Leah scoffed.

"Believe me or believe me not, Leah. It's all the same to me! If my girlfriend and I bother your delicate sensibilities that much, I will find another place to live!"

"Charlie! I only have your well-being at heart!"

"Save it, Leah!" Charlie cried coldly and turning; walked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Constable Angelo Rosetta hovered at the threshold of the Senior Constable's office. He cleared his throat and strummed his finger tips against the wood of the door and entered.

"What is it, Constable?" Charlie asked, glancing up.

"Hey. I just wondered if you were busy."

"Yes." She replied, curtly.

"I-I was gonna ask if you might have lunch with me today?"

Charlie looked up quickly and frowned.

"You see, I need some advice." Angelo added nervously.

He noted and understood the withering look his Senior gave him.

"Advice about what?" Charlie asked; continuing with her paperwork.

Angelo racked his brains but failing to come up with a suitable reason.

"I'd rather not discuss it here, if you don't mind. It's private. I wondered if we might head down to The Diner for a bite?" He suggested, hopefully.

Charlie sighed and threw down her pen onto the desk.

"Is it really that important, Angelo? I am rather busy."

"It really is, Charlie. I don't know who else to turn to!"

Charlie's expression softened. It wasn't his fault that Leah had put her in a bad mood. Regardless of their past circumstances, she and Angelo had ended up as friends and she preferred to keep it this way.

"I'm sorry, Ang'. Of course we can talk. Is this something you can't discuss with your wife?" She frowned.

Angelo nodded his head sadly.

"Okay, well, we'd better grab a sandwich from The Diner and maybe eat it on the beach." Charlie suggested; not really wanting to lock horns with Leah again.

"Beaut!" Angelo grinned.

"See you outside in ten." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah... and thanks, Charlie." He said sincerely.

She smiled.

"No worries."

* * *

"Angelo, get me a tuna salad sandwich, will you? I need to make a quick call." Charlie said, taking out her mobile phone.

"Who to?" He asked inquisitively.

Charlie felt a stab of annoyance.

"I don't think it's any of your business, do you?" Charlie replied curtly.

"No... No you're right. I just thought... it doesn't matter. Tuna salad sandwich, coming up."

Charlie watched the young man disappear into the cafe then, turning her attention to her mobile, punched in a few numbers and waited.

"Hey you." Charlie grinned as Joey intercepted the call.

"_Hey beautiful! How's your day been so far?" _Joey asked as she swigged the last of her coffee.

"Crappy. I'll tell you about it later. I just wanted to say I can't join you for lunch today."

"_Oh Jeez! Why not?" _Joey asked in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, honey, but a member of staff needs a shoulder, so I have to play mother." Charlie said, noticing the approach of Angelo. "Look, I've gotta go. Meet me after work?"

"_Of course. Oh, and good luck with your mothering!"_

"Yeah, thanks. Have a good afternoon and don't work too hard! Don't let dragon breath breathe fire at you!" Charlie said as Angelo joined her.

Joey laughed.

"_No, I'll try and keep out of her way. And you have a good one, my love."_ Joey grinned. "_I love you."_

"Yeah, and I lo..." Charlie began, but catching Angelo's eye stopped. "I'll see you later."

Joey stared at her phone, a little confused at Charlie's cool farewell. She shrugged, assuming Charlie had her reasons.


	12. Chapter 12

The Morning After

_**Hey guys! This is the penultimate chapter of The Morning After... well, after all, it was only supposed to be a few chapters after 'Man! I Feel Like a Woman', and here we are on chapter 12! A big "thank you" to those giving encouragement! ~S&L~ xx**_

Chapter 12

Angelo and Charlie sat on a high, grassy verge over-looking the bay. They ate their lunch in virtual silence; Charlie lost in thoughts of Joey and Angelo lost in thoughts of Charlie.

"Charlie..." Angelo suddenly said.

Charlie swallowed a mouthful of sandwich and brushed the crumbs from her lips.

"Charlie, I have problems within my marriage."

Charlie frowned and looked shocked as she stared at the handsome Constable sitting beside her.

"Problems?" She asked incredulously. "Already?"

Angelo sighed and nodded sadly.

"It's my entire fault; I'm having problems settling down, I guess." He said, throwing his crusts to the greedy seagulls.

"In what way?" Charlie asked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I can't sleep at nights!"

Charlie smirked.

"Newly weds aren't supposed to!" She giggled.

"Charlie! I'm serious here! I spend most of the night tossing and turning and trying not to think about..."

Suddenly, Charlie's mobile phone began to ring. She looked apologetically at her companion and answered it.

"Charlie Buckton... Yes, Sir. We're on our way!"

Charlie got to her feet.

"Come on Constable. It's a priority call from the old man."

"But Charlie, when can I speak to you? Later this evening, please?"

"Ang', I already have a date!"

"It won't take long Charlie! I need to talk to someone before I go off my head!" Angelo cried desperately.

Charlie stared into his woeful eyes.

"Okay, look... I'll meet you at The Surf Club at eight, but I can't be long!"

"No Charlie, not there! It's too crowded. Meet me at the lighthouse."

"The lighthouse?" She replied in surprise.

"At least we won't get disturbed there." He said pointing at Charlie's phone.

Charlie sighed.

"Constable, if we don't get a wiggle on we won't be going anywhere, accept joining the Dole queue!"

"Okay, point taken." Angelo smiled, getting to his feet and joining Charlie walking back to the Patrol car. "By the way, who was that you were talking to on your mobile earlier?"

Charlie's cheeks flushed.

* * *

"Oh, hi. Erm.. I wonder if I may speak to Joey Collins, please." Leah asked, glancing nervously over her shoulder. "Can you tell her, it's a friend of Charlie's please?"

Leah waited as the person, who she assumed was Joey's mother, went off in search of her daughter.

"Hey, it's Joey!"

"Oh, hi Joey! It's Leah here, Charlie's house mate. Sorry to ring you at home. I hope your mother doesn't mind?"

Joey frowned.

"Hi Leah. No, mum's cool. Is there anything wrong? Is Charlie alright?"

"Well, maybe... Err, I hate to stir the pot, but I thought it only right that you should know."

"Know what?" Joey asked curiously.

"Well, it's about Charlie and ... look, I really shouldn't be interfering like this but..."

"About Charlie and who?" Joey asked, tensing.

"Well... " Leah said kindly. "Oh God! I just don't want you to get hurt! You see, I've known Charlie a long time and I know what she's like!"

"I'm sorry Leah, I don't understand!" Joey said, a little discouraged by Leah's tone.

"Joey, I think she's seeing Angelo again!"

"What?" Joey whispered as she felt the blood drain from her face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I've seen them together and it doesn't look good for you."

Joey fell silent. The firm walls of her world were suddenly crumbling about her. She blinked back a few tears and swallowed her heart which threatened to jump out of her mouth.

"Joey honey, are you still there?"

Joey swallowed again and whispered...

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry, love, but I thought it best that you should know. I heard them making arrangements to meet up at the lighthouse at eight o'clock this evening."

Joey replaced the telephone handset and sat down on the nearest chair. She felt the heat creeping up her back and neck and her vision became impaired. Why was Charlie doing this to her? She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed.

* * *

"What's wrong with this bloody mobile phone?" Charlie complained, shaking it violently in frustration. "Did it work okay when you used it earlier?"

"Who are you trying to ring?" Angelo asked as he watched Charlie's performance.

"Joey. I just wanted to tell her I'll be running late. I should have rung her earlier, but what with the old man breathing down my neck all afternoon, I completely forgot." Charlie said guiltily.

She gave up and slipped the mobile into her pocket.

"May I borrow yours please?"

Angelo's face flushed.

"Err... sorry, I left it at home."

Charlie took a deep breath and sighed. She was beginning to feel a little uneasy and she knew that Joey would fret. How on earth could she let her know she would be late?

"Look Angelo, can you make this as quick as you can? I really need to be somewhere else! As you can see, I've come straight from work; I haven't even been home for a shower yet!"

"I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you, Charlie." Angelo said sadly.

Charlie immediately felt guilty.

"No, I'm sorry Ang'. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." She said, taking his arm.

They began to wander along the headland arm in arm, little knowing they were being observed from a distance.

"So, what's on your mind? You were saying that wedded bliss wasn't so good." Charlie said, squeezing her companion's arm affectionately.

"Charlie, I won't beat about the bush... My marriage is a sham. It's my fault and not hers; you see... I'm still in love with you, Babe."

Charlie stopped in her tracks and her mouth fell open. Dropping her arm from his, she stepped back.

"Angelo! You can't mean..."

"Oh, I do! I can't stop thinking about you. You're getting to be an obsession with me! Please, please say I still have a chance, Charlie!" He said, moving his body close and wrapping his arms about her tightly.

"Angelo! No! You know I'm with someone else! I can't do this and I don't want to!" She said, struggling.

"Charlie! I can't and won't accept that you want to be with a woman!"

"What the hell's wrong with you, Angelo? I've told you I'm with Joey, now just leave me alone!"

She struggled to free herself but his vice-like grip grew tighter.

"Charlie please! I love you! Give me another chance! This time we can make it, I know!" He cried and then forced his lips against her.

"I knew I should never have trusted you! I knew you were too good to be true! I should never have fallen in love!" Joey cried from a few metres away.

Angelo loosened his grip on Charlie and she managed to free herself.

"Joey!" Charlie cried as Joey began to walk away hastily.

"Save it, Charlie! I don't wanna know!"

"Joey!" Charlie squeaked in panic as she started to follow her girlfriend. "Joey, you've got it all wrong!"

"Charlie! I love you!" Angelo cried out as Charlie started to put distance between them.

"There you go, Charlie! He loves you! Go running to him and leave me alone!" Joey yelled and started to run.

"Joey!" Charlie screamed and set off in pursuit of the angry young woman, leaving Angelo totally bemused.

"Joey!" Charlie yelled again. "Please stop running!"

"Get lost!" Joey returned with venom.

"Please don't!" Charlie called as she began to gain on Joey. "Jo! Stop for goodness sake!"

She reached out and caught hold of Joey's fingers. "Darling, please!"

Joey could hardly breathe as Charlie touched her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was choking from her exertions. Charlie took hold of her arms and turned her around gently; looking into her unwilling eyes.

"Joey, what you saw was Angelo making an arse of himself." He declares he is still in love with me, but you know I can't love him back!"

"How do I? How can I be sure when all your friends are telling me you are back together?"

"What friends?" Charlie asked, curiously.

"Leah. She said you were double crossing me with him and that you were meeting him here tonight! And surprise, surprise! There you are in his arms pashing him like there's no tomorrow!"

"I was not 'pashing him'!"

"Then I suppose your lips, pressed hard against his was an entire mistake?"

"His mistake, not mine!"

"You were supposed to be on a date with me! But did you bother to let me know? NO!"

"Joey! My phone isn't working and... Hold on... did you say Leah told you?" Charlie asked suddenly, looking surprised.

"Yeah. She phoned to warn me." Joey said; her tone now a little calmer.

Charlie frowned.

"Joey, I think someones trying to make a fool of us and I think Leah and Angelo are involved."

"Nice try, Senior Constable!"

"It's the truth, Joey! When I phoned you at lunch time, Angelo said he needed to talk to me about a private matter, and I agreed to it. Then we got called back to work for an emergency and I was so wrapped up in it that I didn't have a moment to send you a text about tonight, which I'm so sorry about. Then, when I tried to use this stupid thing..." Charlie said, producing her phone. "It wouldn't work... see?" She said handing the mobile phone to Joey.

Joey tried the phone but to no avail. She opened up the back to see if the battery was in place. She removed a piece of paper which had been strategically placed between the battery and the battery contacts.

"Here." She said after removing the paper. "It works now. Looks like you were sabotaged.

"Angelo! The bastard!" Charlie hissed looking back towards where he had stood.

He was nowhere to be seen.

"But why would Leah be involved?" Charlie frowned.

"Because she hates me and my kind." Joey said, quietly.

"Then, she hates me too, my love." Charlie said, taking hold of Joey's hand. "Because we are two of a kind and please Joey, never run away from me again, ever!"

Joey studied Charlie's eyes and could see truth in them.

"Charlie, I couldn't bear it if you were to leave me. I've never loved anyone like I love you! I don't think I would ever recover from it if you broke my heart!"

"Joey, I will never break your heart or leave you, believe me, please!"

Joey gladly slumped against Charlie and Charlie wrapped her arms about her tightly.

"God! I love you so much Joey Collins!" Charlie whispered. "Don't let them do this to us. Don't let them tear us apart, not when we've come this far!"

Charlie's eyes glowed with entreaty. Joey could not resist Charlie's plea and gently placed her lips over Charlie's and kissed her reassuringly; silently communicating their love was not ruined. The soft skin of their lips seemed reluctant to part and clung to each other as the girls eased their faces apart.

"You do believe me, don't you Joey?"

"Yes, I believe you Charlie and I'm sorry I lost trust, but what was I to think when one of your closest friends tells me stuff like that?"

"It's not your fault, honey. You wait 'til I get my hands on that bitch... Hey! Wait a moment! I have a better idea. Come on!" Charlie grinned, taking hold of Joey's hand and leading her back to the car.

"What are we going to do?"

"Just you wait and see!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Morning After

**_Hi, here is the last part of The Morning After. Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to the reviewers. ~S&L~ xx_**

Chapter 13

The Diner was packed with happy couples and parties of laughing friends, all enjoying the wonderful food which Leah and her Diner had to offer. She busily worked in the kitchen producing tasty culinary delights, while Irene and Colleen hurried to and fro placing meals and drinks in front of hungry customers, then collecting their empty plates afterwards.

Charlie and Joey quietly entered the establishment; pausing at the door and looking about them.

"Who are we looking for?" Joey whispered.

"Rosetta and Leah."

"Well, there's your Policeman over there, by the counter." Joey pointed out.

"Good!" Charlie grinned, gripping her girlfriends hand tighter. "That's just how I want it!"

Charlie walked to the middle of the restaurant and picked up a knife which was lying spare on a table. Using the handle, she rapped it loudly against the table top, attracting the attention of the diners. Charlie's eyes met Angelo's and he straightened himself up, looking uncomfortable.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm sorry to interrupt your meals, but I have an announcement to make." Charlie said in a loud voice.

Irene and Colleen stopped serving and looked towards the Senior Constable with interest. A movement over by the kitchen caught Joey's eye as Leah made an appearance at the door; rubbing her damp hands on a tea towel.

Charlie swallowed and looked around at the expectant faces of fellow Summer Bay residents. Her own sister, Ruby, sat in the corner with a group of friends, frowning and wondering what was going to happen next. Her heart started to beat rapidly and her breath became short as panic began to set in.

"I'd... I'd just like to let everyone know..." Charlie started to say, but paused for breath before swallowing and continuing. "That Joey Collins, here..." She said, glancing at her lover and gripping her hand tighter. "is my girlfriend, who I love dearly and will always love, and if anyone else..." She continued, glaring at co-conspirators, Angelo and Leah, "has any problems with that, I'd be obliged if they'd mind their own damned business and get a life!"

Joey stared in disbelief at her girlfriend as she publicly 'outed' herself and declared her love. Charlie's angry face turned to her and she smiled with determination. Joey beamed back with pride. She never dreamed Charlie had this in mind, and was more than surprised at her courage.

The girls were jolted from their reverie as someone started to clap. They looked in the direction of the single round of applause to see Ruby, standing up and smiling proudly at her sister. Tears formed in Charlie's eyes as Martha, Hugo, Rachael and Tony joined in, shortly followed by Irene, who whistled very loudly. Within no time, the whole establishment had got to their feet and had joined in the applause.

Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes and beamed at Joey. Joey gave her a peck on the lips, which prompted another loud whistle from Irene.

Charlie looked back towards Leah and Angelo whose faces were contorted with anger. Charlie let go of Joey's hand and with a parting smile, walked over to them.

"Leah, my sister and I will be out of your house with immediate effect."

And with that, turned and walked back to Joey, took hold of her hand and kissed her on the lips, Then, slowly walked out of the door, leaving an excitable buzz behind them.

"Well, I never!" Colleen said quietly as she stood by Ruby's table. "I'd never have guessed it of the Senior Constable!"

"Well, you'd better, Mrs. Smart, coz when my sister makes announcements like that and has that look in her eye, she means it!" Ruby grinned.

"Oh, well, I'm not saying I agree with it because it's against nature and God's laws!"

"Well, I wouldn't mention that to the Senior Constable if I was you, darl, coz she might just box your ears, the mood she's in!" Irene advised; nudging Colleen away from Ruby.

* * *

Charlie and Joey ran down onto the beach, giggling and kicking up the sand like a couple of excitable school girls.

Joey, still laughing, twirled Charlie around and beamed at her.

"My God, Charlie! I'd never have believed that exhibition if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes! Charlie Buckton, you officially rock!"

Charlie flung her head back and laughed. The moonlight lit up her face; her eyes sparkled like diamonds and at that moment, Joey fell in love with Charlie all over again. She pulled Charlie into her arms and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

"I thought you said she would fall for it? And you said she still loved me!" Angelo whined as Leah washed up.

"How was I to know she was beyond flippin' redemption?"

"Well, what do I do now?"

"Go back to your stupid wife and stop bleating!" Leah suggested, angrily.

"But she doesn't understand me!"

"Oh, for fucks sake, Angelo! Get a bit of backbone about you! If you're that unhappy, give her the flick and get yourself a real woman who wants a man to look after her, care for her, love and cherish her, to have and to hold from this day forward..." She said, pulling him into her arms and smothering him with a tea towel!

* * *

"Where are you going to live, Charlie?" Joey asked as they walked along the shore line, hand in hand.

"I have no idea and care less!"

"You can always come and stay at mum and dad's..."

"It's a lovely thought, my love, but I have Ruby to think of. But thank you." Charlie replied and kissed Joey on the nose. "I shall ask Miles if he has a caravan free in the park."

"And if you need storage for anything until you have somewhere more permanent, there's a spare room at my place you can use."

"Thanks, that's great." Charlie smiled.

"Are you still okay with everything?" Joey asked seriously.

Charlie stopped walking and looked deep into Joey's eyes.

"You know I am. I'm fine with everything and frightened of nothing. This is the effect you have on me, Joey Collins. Ever since that day we met in your shop, you've given me hope for the future and the confidence to be myself and believe in me. I want to be with you always. I want to commit myself to you, one hundred and one percent; forever and for always.

~ THE END ~


End file.
